


Cimmerian

by serendipityaey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grey Jedi, Grey Obi-Wan, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityaey/pseuds/serendipityaey
Summary: AU. Grey Obi. When Obi-Wan leaves the Order, disillusioned, the distance between him and Aala grows as he fights evil on his own. Still she vows she will never give up on him. Now 8 years after Naboo she needs his help on a dangerous mission, but she hasn't spoken to him in months. Will Obi-Wan drop everything to help her? And does she still have a place in his heart? Obi/Aala (oc) Au of 'Fallen'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Alternate Universe. Qui-Gon survived the battle with Darth Maul, but barely. Obi-Wan, having defeated the first Sith in a millennium is knighted, but Anakin is apprenticed to another. Four years after the events on Naboo, after a long and difficult recovery, and with the Separatist movement gaining rapid momentum and darkness growing, Qui-Gon disappears without a word. The Galaxy is in turmoil and the Jedi are caught between their own Code and the mandates of the government.
> 
> Disillusioned and with no Master or Padawan tying Obi-Wan to the Order, he leaves, believing he can accomplish far more on his own. But over time, this solitary, foggy path he's chosen takes him farther and farther away from the ones who care for him. Even as he continues to fight every day for the light, the evils he has to face alone change him.
> 
> After she met him on Naboo, and soon again on Coruscant, Aala Naberrie knew there would never be anyone other than Obi-Wan Kenobi for her. When he strikes out on his own, and the distance between them grows, still she vows she will never give up on him, her feelings for him or what he's fighting for. Now, eight years after she first began to love him on Naboo, she needs his help on a dangerous mission, but she hasn't spoken to him in months.
> 
> Will Obi-Wan answer her call and drop everything to help her? And if it isn't locked away for good, does she still have a place in his heart?
> 
> Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm so happy to be here with a new story. I really hope you all enjoy it. The premise is that of an AU of my story Fallen. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Aala Naberrie have met and started to fall for each other on Naboo, Aala Naberrie's home planet, when she arrives to join her sister Padme after the battle, in the same way they did in Fallen but Qui-Gon surviving the battle changes everything. The Separatist movement gains support much quicker and every one is set on a dark, fast moving path.
> 
> Overall, this story will be a romance, centering over Obi-Wan's and Aala's relationship 8 years after Naboo and these new set of emotional, circumstantial and political obstacles they must overcome if they are to be together. Love, in life, is as necessary as breathing, especially in these dark, dark times, and it's worth fighting for. But there will still be lots of adventure along the way as well. Rating will go up later on.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I know what I want to happen, but as with any good journey, I'm not entirely sure where this story is supposed to end up yet. Any ideas, feedback and thoughts are always welcome and I want you all to be a part of the journey with me.

High in the skyscrapers above the planet of Coruscant, Aala Naberrie sat in the spacious offices of Bail Organa with the senator, her boss and closest confidante, himself and Jedi Knight Quinlan Vos. Night had fallen hours ago but the city shimmered with light and life beyond the grey tinted windows, and the three allies were still here, still working, still trying to find solutions to impossible problems.

The separatist movement was gaining momentum quicker than anyone would've predicted but the problem that concerned Aala more than any other was not the systems that turned, but the planets and innocent people that fell in the crossfire. The latest was the war torn planet of Ytera begging for aide on nearly deaf ears. Their only hope now was Jani Arkada a dear friend of Aala's and a ruler in a large nearby system to come and record the evidence first hand so she could plead their case. But a mission like this would be risky and dangerous in more ways than one. Their options were few.

Aala was determined to go. She would not let her friend go without her, even if the princess had her stalwart guard, but Bail was hesitant to agree to Aala going at all; the danger was massive.

The other man in on this late night meeting - the unpredictable Jedi. Somewhere, somehow in the past few years she had come to trust Quinlan more than she ever would have guessed. She needed him on her side and he had become a friend, though she regretted that at times.

This was beginning to seem like one of those times.

"I think you should take Obi-Wan with you." The glint in Vos' eyes as he spoke up was filled with annoyingly gleeful humor.

Aala felt her belly flutter at the sound of that name spoken out loud, but she dismissed the feeling immediately. A glance at Bail Organa revealed nothing of his thoughts on the statement. She turned back to Vos; his expression remained unchanged to her great annoyance. He clearly thought it was a brilliant idea.

Aala clenched her teeth against the biting reply she wanted to give but ultimately failed in her restraint. "Don't be an idiot, Vos."

He gave a bark of laughter and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious about this," she insisted. "This is a - a gravely...serious...matter."

He looked at her shrewdly as she fumbled her words, his dark eyes narrowing. Aala could see the wheels turning in his head, brilliant wheels she knew, even if he was a bit wild. She watched with a sense of helpless terror growing in her belly as he turned his head to look at Bail and the politician held his gaze with a steady one of his own. She nearly choked when Bail did not shoot him down but they both turned to fix their knowing gazes upon her instead.

"You can't -" she stammered.

"I am serious too, Aala." Vos replied, way too happily. "You need a Jedi."

"Obi-Wan is not a Jedi." She fought the pull of nostalgic memories with every ounce of her energy, burying them deep.

"Exactly," he smirked.

Aala gave a sigh of exasperation at his doublespeak. "You know I wouldn't be surprised if he left the Order because of you."

Quinlan laughed again, slapping his hand on the table. "The council won't get involved with this mission, but it's too dangerous for you to go alone or even just with Jani and Caid. The planet is rich in the Force and you need someone that can use that to your advantage."

Aala chewed on her lip, considering his words. Gods she hated when he was right.

"Aala," Bail finally spoke up. "Ytera is awash in political and societal turmoil right now. I won't send you into unnecessary danger without some kind of precaution."

"I can take care of myself," she muttered petulantly feeling defensive, but she knew the statement would mean nothing to them.

She shook her head. "Even if I agreed, what could possibly make either of you think Obi-Wan would ever agree to go," she changed tactics. Force, this could not be happening. She hadn't seen him in months and the last time hadn't really been a pleasant encounter. Ever since he had left the order almost four years ago to fight 'the growing darkness' on his own terms she had seen him less and less. More than that though, he had changed. He was hard and cold now, on the outside at least.

Impenetrable armor erected to protect himself against whatever it was he saw out there. She could only imagine the things he must have had to face on his own. And it had been quite awhile now since he had even let his guard down for her.

"He'll agree to go if it's with you. If you ask him," Vos said with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"I don't know what makes you believe that."

Vos laughed again and Aala glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Have you not noticed the way he looks at you?"

When had Quinlan even seen them together? Not for years surely…

"I can't just - just - call him up." She threw her hands up in exasperation. "He doesn't keep a com on himself. He's not -"

"I know you see him Aala." Bail interjected.

"And I know he would give you a way to contact him." Quinlan added.

Aala shook her head. "He...just shows up sometimes. To check on me, that's all."

Quinlan's grin widened. "Which parts does he like to check first? Obi-Wan always struck me as a bre -"

"Fine!" Aala threw up her hands again. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll find Kenobi. I'll see what I can do."

To her surprise, at her surrender Quinlan gave her a genuine smile and dropped the comedy act. "I think it's the best option we have, Aala," he said as he stood up. "You make a good team, you'll see." He nodded toward Bail. "I have to get going, I've already stayed too long. Best of luck Aala, and may the Force be with you."

"I need a drink," Aala muttered when he left. She looked at the chrono noting it was nearly midnight. Bail chuckled softly but not unkindly. "Let me, my dear," he offered, moving to head toward the kitchenette in the back.

Indeed it had been a long time since Obi-Wan had been to check up on her like that…

Her mind flashed unbidden to the memory, a year ago - she'd come home very late to find him on her balcony, broken in spirit though he was trying to hide it. The moment she had let him in, he'd kissed her like he was starving for her, swept her up in his arms and practically tossed her to the bed. He had made love to her for what felt like hours before he spoke a single word besides her name and then he begged her, pressing his face into her shoulder, whispering, never to change. He slept in her arms long into the next day. When she asked him what had happened, he shook his head savagely pulling the invisible armor up around him along with his clothes. He left her with a lingering kiss, but eyes of shaded steel and a command to stay careful.

She had seen him a few times since then but he had not let his iron walls slip one bit since that night.

Bail returned then with a drink, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Have I told you lately how impressed I am of you? How proud I am?"

Aala smiled softly. "Thank you, Bail."

She was quiet for a moment. "I wish Qui-Gon were here."

"A sentiment I'm sure Obi-Wan shares in equal measure."

She was sure, as she knew Bail was, that Qui-Gon's disappearance, and the fact his search turned up nothing, had been a major factor in Obi-Wan's defection. But that was all in the past, long gone by.

Lost in sad thoughts, she sipped from the tumbler of amber liquid Bail had given her. The ice clinked against the glass as she tipped it and she enjoyed the slow rich burn of the alcohol as she swallowed even as she had to fight the urge to cough at its potency. He had given her his best, a nip of the most expensive and strongest Alderaanian whisky he had in store.

"Bail," she murmured, fighting a smile and taking another sip.

He gave her half a grin and a shrug.

She sighed. "This is going to put me straight to sleep..."

"I know it will, and you'll have it all, can't let good whisky go to waste. Then I'll call you a driver and send you home. No thinking about any of this again until you get some rest."

"Aye, aye Captain." She raised her glass to him. No sense in arguing with Bail Organa when he was right. At least not this time.

As she finished her drink, Aala resigned herself to the task of working up the strength of will to call Obi-Wan and the fact there was no way she would be able to quell the flutters in her stomach until she did.

Of course in fact Obi-Wan had given her a code to contact him at anytime, she just wasn't going to tell them that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please review and let me know what you think, any and all feedback is welcome! I'd love to know what you liked, any ideas, or what can be improved. Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Aala work up the courage to call Obi-Wan...and see him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Chapter 2! Yay! Thank you so much to everyone that left kudos and reviewed. It means so much to me, and really helps me keep going, plus I need ideas! :D Please know if I don't get back to you right away, I will! My work and life schedule this time of year can get a little random.
> 
> I want to thank cantate and CheshireCatSmile3 for helping me get this story going and make sense. Please go read their stories! Thank you and enjoy!

 

Misty morning light filtered through the floor to ceiling window in Aala's tiny apartment high in Coruscant's skies. Sleep had indeed come when she arrived home, but rest was short lived. Now she sat alone cross-legged on her sofa, clutching her private comm in her hand and trying to sort her thoughts. The windows blocked all sound from the city; the room was peaceably silent, but her mind was not.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the code she had memorized long ago. Waiting, her heart stammered in her chest then she heard his voice, rough and low and _him_.

"Hello."

The words caught in her throat at the sound and she had to swallow hard to find her voice. "B-Ben."

"Aala?" His tone went sharp and urgent, the worry she could hear in his voice made her blink. "Aala, are you okay? What happened? Aala?"

"Y-y," she cleared her throat again. "Yes, I'm okay Ben." She heard him take a breath over the comm.

"Are - are you okay?" She cringed at her own awkwardness.

"I...I'm okay."

"Um, good." _Oh why was she so bad at this?_ Aala took a shaky breath trying to pull herself together. The sound of his voice and his concern had affected her with more emotion than she had expected.

"Are you sure you're alright, Aala?" As usual he could detect every detail.

She pushed it all away. "Yes. But I need to speak with you. If possible...I might need help with something but it's a long story. Could we...meet?"

The former Jedi was quiet for a long moment. Her heart sped up again, hammering behind her rib cage.

"I don't know, Aala. There's so much..."

"I need your help, Ben." She paused. "I wouldn't call unless I had no other option." Her voice was very soft.

Obi-Wan was quiet again. "I can't meet today. Tomorrow?"

"Yes that's fine. Where?"

"CoCo Town. Sometime around midday. I have some things to take care of but it shouldn't take long. If you don't mind waiting..."

"No of course not. I understand."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll find you. Stay safe." The comm clicked off.

Aala closed her eyes and took a soft breath. She wasn't surprised at his choice of location. Out of the way, but safe. At least safe enough for her. She'd get a cup of caf at her favorite tapcaf then go to the diner and keep an eye out for him and wait.

Anxiety frayed around the edges of her mind. She didn't like just waiting for him to pop up unexpectedly but what choice did she have? Eyes still closed, she imagined him sneaking up behind her, grabbing her, kidnapping her...she smiled to herself. If only.

All she could do was hope he would understand, but a small part of her hoped he might be at least a little happy to see her.

Later that night, Quinlan commed and she chewed her lip trying to decide what to tell him. In the end, she couldn't lie. She was a terrible liar with anyone she cared about.

"He's finding me in CoCo town. I don't know."

"That sounds like a fun game," he teased.

Aala could hear the grin in his voice.

"Yeah except I'm the prey," she said dryly.

Quinlan chuckled. "Only if you let yourself be. It will be fine, Aala. I guarantee that man would bend to your any whim. The prat has just decided to make it hard for the both of you."

The corner of her mouth quirked. She wanted to reprimand him for saying such a thing but she couldn't. She knew he just cared.

"I'll see you later, Quin."

"May the Force be with you."

* * *

Aala went to work extra early the next morning before leaving to wile away her time in CoCo Town. To be honest she didn't mind the excuse. Bail had been giving her stern looks for the better part of a week, telling her to take a day off.

This was kind of like that, except it was necessary so she didn't feel like she was slacking. She slipped into a corner booth at her favorite tapcaf, next to a big set of double windows and ordered what could only be described as a bowl of caf. She decided to indulge and ordered extra cream to go along with it.

For an hour she sat, in complete peace, casually reading a novel on her datapad that she had started a year ago and never finished. When she finished her cup, it was nearly exactly midday and she decided to stretch her legs a little and stroll over to Dex's. Aala had no doubt Obi-Wan would easily be able to find her no matter where she was, but she also knew him and he would look there first.

As she entered the quirky diner, she did indeed see a familiar face but not the one she was expecting.

Quinlan was just sitting down at a table in the front. He looked up as soon as she saw him, a mischievous grin on his face, the yellow tattoo across his skin making him look more wild then he actually was. Most of the time.

"Dare I even ask?" She took the seat across from him. No point in pretending she wouldn't sit with him. In all honesty she appreciated the gesture.

"I wouldn't let you sit here alone, waiting for a crazy man."

Aala rolled her eyes. "You're not going to sit out and miss the chance to cause trouble, you mean."

"A woman like you should never have to sit alone."

She narrowed her eyes at him. There was some game he was playing at, she just couldn't guess what yet. She played along anyway. "And what kind of woman am I?"

Vos looked nothing short of pleased. "Hmm, first: fiercely intelligent. You deserve to have someone to argue with at all times," he grinned, clearly happy to fulfill that role. "Second...unfailingly kind." The expression on his face turned a degree more serious. "You deserve to know someone always has your back. And third..." He looked at her, contemplating. "Just a bit naive. If you're alone, some scoundrel might try to take advantage of that. If they see you're already with one they won't bother."

"Well that's true," she agreed, wry.

They each ordered food and Aala deftly changed the subject, asking about his latest work. The Jedi Knight took the bait, but she knew he wasn't fooled. They talked quietly about the war, what they could of it, while they ate for the better part of an hour until their table was cleared and Quinlan caught her looking out the window.

"It's about bloody time the man stop messing around. I know he was hurting, and I respect what he's doing but this self-imposed exile he's placed himself in is absurd."

"He's doing what he thinks is right. That always calls for sacrifices."

"Fuck that."

Aala bit her tongue. Quinlan smirked.

After a moment, he covered her hand with his own and clasped it firmly.

"Self-sacrifice, isolation and working yourself to death, risking life and limb, is all well and good to get the job done until you find yourself on the wrong side of the light." He leaned towards her a little, still holding her hand, his dark brown eyes intense and serious. "You shouldn't be one of those sacrifices, Aala. You're an amazing woman. He needs you."

Aala swallowed against the crest of emotions his words threatened to rise in her. Feelings she had buried deep, deep down. It just wasn't possible, and dwelling on it wouldn't help anyone. She managed half a smile. "Thanks Quinlan. But the galaxy doesn't always work the way it should."

He grinned, looking mischievous again and lifted her hand between them. "It should for you." He kissed her knuckle before he lowered her hand back to the table, but he didn't let go, brushing his calloused thumb across her skin.

Aala wrinkled her nose at him in amused confusion. "What are you doing?" she laughed. "Why are you acting strange?"

The corner of his mouth lifted, he gave her a broad wink. "Obi-Wan is watching from across the street." He jerked his head subtly toward the window. "He needs a little fire lit under his arse if you ask me."

Aala's heart skipped and dropped at the same time. "Quin..." she groaned resisting the urge to turn her head and look outside.

Quinlan laughed and winked again, standing to leave but not before he gave her shoulder an affectionate squeeze and made a show of kissing her hand again. "Good luck, my dear."

Aala closed her eyes and took a stuttering breath, letting everything go. Then she gathered herself and stood up, prepared for battle.

Once out in the bright sunshine, she crossed the street at a stroll and tried to look casual. She still wasn't sure exactly where Obi-Wan was but it didn't matter. All of a sudden he was _there_.

The abrupt grip on her arm was not crushing but it was firm. He guided her into the shadows of the nearby alleyway, and pressed her carefully up against the wall. He raised his arm, pressing his hand to the duracrete by her head, to lean there. His arm hid her face from anyone that might pass by. "Aala," he murmured.

His eyes were steel blue but they were searching, taking in every inch of her as if he was assessing her, taking a visual report of her entire being. He had a day's worth of stubble on his jaw and his hair was uncombed. She hoped she wasn't imagining the tender worry she thought she saw in his gaze.

"Ben." Her voice came out more breathless than she meant it to.

He took half another step towards her, shielding her with his own body...instinctively? They were almost touching. She could feel his familiar energy and it set every nerve in her body alight.

"What's with Vos." It wasn't a question. His expression turned to stone again but it didn't bother her. She bit the inside of her cheek to fight her humor at Quinlan's correct prediction. That man knew how to push buttons.

"Nothing is with Vos," she answered. "He - was just being an ass. As usual. He's my friend, and you know that." She couldn't help the quirk of her mouth at how annoyed Obi-Wan's expression was.

"Well he looked quite friendly indeed." He very nearly scowled.

"Ben," she tried to sound admonishing but he was still so close and she hadn't been this close to him in so long and he looked so delicious all in black, lean but strong... And kriff he smelled good.

Aala couldn't help herself, she could feel the heat radiating from his body. With affection she couldn't hide, she pressed her palm to his chest consolingly. At first she was discomfited by the feeling of the light armor beneath her hand but she brushed the worry aside. "He knew you were watching, he's just trying to rile you up. He's my friend, and your friend as well. You know how he is."

Obi-Wan's eyes softened at her words and he lifted his free hand to sweep some loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "Hm." He hummed quietly, looking at her, still brushing his fingers over her hair even though the wisps were already neatly tucked back. His gaze dropped to her mouth for a fraction of a second. A tingle of heat spiraled from the base of her spine all the way up. His fingertip touched the height of her cheekbone before he lowered his hand again.

"I'm grateful he looks out for you."

"I am too but I don't need looking after. Most of the time."

"I know." His eyes turned back to steel. He shifted away again. Just an inch but it was enough to put that world of space back between them. "But you do need help?"

Aala took a breath. "Yes. A mission. A dangerous one..."

"Sounds like my kind of mission."

A little smile crept to her lips, encouraged by his words. "Yterra is being torn apart. The Queen wants to stay in the Republic but rebels have been savaging the planet. There are both Republic and Separatist systems nearby. Rebellion was started by a group of citizens with a plea to the Queen to join the Separatists but now it has grown to be far more than that. Insurgents and extremists have taken over in the name of the cause but they've brought nothing but destruction and death. Families and children have been displaced from their homes and worse, but the Senate won't help, not yet anyway. It is too far away, too insignificant. But the reports are some of the worst I've heard yet. The planet is rich in natural goods and ripe for making money in that sector but of no interest to Coruscant right now. And because the Senate has no interest, the Council will not send help. But I have a friend who is a ruler nearby and we cannot standby while children are dying. We need to gather enough of a detailed, firsthand report to convince the Senate or the Jedi Council that humanitarian aid is needed immediately."

"Old fools," Obi-Wan sighed. "Useless."

"For the record, Yoda supports us, but..." She shook her head.

"But the Council is being controlled by the Chancellor." His eyes lit with fire.

Aala swallowed. "I would just go with Jani... I will go with Jani. I won't let her go without me but Bail says it's too dangerous, and I fear he may be right."

Obi-Wan set his hands on his black leather-clad hips, looking down at the ground for a moment before he met her gaze again. "You're not giving me much of a choice."

Her heart leapt. "None of us have much choice anymore. Least of all those children."

He sighed again, shaking his head, and she knew she had him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for reading! Please review! I don't entirely know exactly everything I'm doing with this story yet so all thougths, ideas, or anything at all is welcome! With Love ~ Ash


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aala and Ben embark on their mission. Sexual tension ensues.

In the back of the cockpit of the small starship, Aala sat down next to Caid, Jani's bodyguard and partner, exchanging a quirk of a smile with him. Jani was piloting, as she insisted, since it was her ship. Ben co-piloting next to her looked serious and barely spoke a word.

"Two minutes to atmosphere," Jani said.

Aala pulled the harness across her shoulders and buckled it tight, double checking the clasps.

"Don't trust Jani's flying?" Caid leaned towards Aala with a sparkle in his grey eyes, speaking quietly enough so those in the front would not overhear.

"Of course I do," Aala grinned. She glanced up front at the two pilots, both entirely focused on their tasks. And of course she would trust Ben with her life in even the most dire of situations...but she kept that to herself. "I'm just not fond of flying. Descending makes me dizzy."

"It won't be long," he smiled and returned to his datapad, no doubt checking his own security measures then checking them again.

A bump of the ship made Aala take a quiet breath and try not to look as though she was gripping the arms of her seat as if her life depended on it. Ben turned his head in her direction for a fraction of a moment...she waited to see if he would glance back to check on her but he did not. She wondered if he was checking on her emotion in the Force.

A crackling voice over the comm broke her musings. They had pierced the atmosphere and were cruising quite smoothly over the planet's surface. She could feel it in her gut they were indeed descending but she could not tell by sight. Foggy grey clouds were all that stretched before them, making anything else impossible to see

"State your names and business," said the voice on the comm.

Ben answered immediately as the comm station was nearer his side. "My name is Kenobi and I'm traveling with Princess Arkada of the planet Breon. We are expected by your Queen." He fiddled with something on the panel as he spoke, Jani continue to focus on piloting the ship.

"Ah yes. Please accept our most sincere gratitude. We are most pleased to receive your aid, Your Highness, Knight Kenobi."

Aala watched as Ben clenched his jaw at the title that no longer applied to him but he did not speak out, instead brushing it aside. "Please advise on landing."

"Yes, of course."

The man gave the coordinates and landing platform number but Aala didn't pay attention, continuing to watch Ben. She could see how tense he was - his mouth was pinched, the lines around his eyes creased with displeasure. She wondered for the umpteenth time if this hadn't been a mistake. It was true she had given him little choice.

But she needed him. Would he really be there if he truly did not want to be? Aala doubted she had that much sway over the man. Perhaps it wasn't his first choice but he hadn't needed to even meet with her at all if he didn't want to.

No, Aala would not believe Quinlan's teasing. Ben was not here to bend to her whim, by force. Children's lives were at stake, he had set out on his own in the first place to do what the Council would not, and that was why he was here now. She had not forced him.

Without realizing, Aala gave another quiet sigh, trying to release her own anxiety. This time Ben did turn around, the corner of his mouth quirked in understanding.

"Almost there," he said, voice soft.

Aala felt her heart swell. Ben turned back to his tasks but his comfort remained with her.

Then she closed her eyes until they landed.

As soon as the four embarked from the ship they were ushered from the landing platform and scurried into the castle to await the Queen. Ben did not say anything but he fell in step at her side, close enough his arm brushed hers. Upon entering and seeing all the grim-faced guards, he left all pretense aside and moved his hand to the small of her back, his steady fingertips pressing surely to the sensitive skin there. She wished she did not have her coat on.

When they arrived at their destination, to Aala's relief, they were left in a sitting room of sorts instead of a throne room. There were cushy, comfortable looking settees, warm art and tapestries.

The four of them had avoided conversation for the better part of the entire trip, though it was not an overly long one. Jani of course had wanted to avoid setting any plans at all until they were on the ground and able to accurately and fully assess the situation. Caid had very nearly glared his companion into the floor when she announced this, no doubt wanting to make plans immediately and then more plans for the previous plans until their ears bled.

Aala had exchanged a knowing look with Ben and neither had said anything about it. At least for the time being.

Jani and Caid were so diametrically different, Aala wondered sometime how they had managed to get on so well for so long. But both were clearly in love - Aala would have no problem seeing that even if she wasn't in Jani's confidence.

Aala sat down at the end of one settee and Ben came to stand behind her. He kept his desire to stay close to her clear. Jani and Caid sat opposite, leaving the large, opulent armchair for the Queen.

The Queen arrived, impeccably dressed, her auburn hair swept up beneath her coronet. They all greeted her with the proper customs. The look in her eyes was hopeful and light. "Thank you all so much for coming. We will not be able to repay you but in our endless gratitude. "Please," she glanced up at Obi-Wan gesturing kindly. "Please Master Kenobi, take a seat. You are most welcome here."

Aala could feel him stiffen behind her. From the corner of her eye she saw him grip the top of the settee. "I am not..." he took a soft breath, "I am no longer a Jedi, your highness." Despite his obvious displeasure he moved to sit at Aala's side.

The Queen, thank the Force, was gracious about the misstep and recovered quickly. "Nevertheless, we are so grateful to have you here."

She went on to explain some of their dire situation; it was all the same as Aala had understood it and what she had told Obi-Wan. People were suffering.

"We need to set up decent camps, real ones where the people fleeing the cities and live, for now, and recover." Jani spoke up when the Queen was done. "They need help."

"I agree," Aala said, "but the camps are not so near here. Before anything we need to get into the city and start collecting evidence, recording the destruction and chaos so the case can be brought before the Senate."

Jani shook her dark head. "Even if we have all the evidence in the galaxy, the deliberations will take forever and in the meantime these people need shelter, food, a moments rest."

"I agree," Obi-Wan sat forward. The movement caused his leg to press against hers. Aala refused to let it distract her, even though he was warm beside her. "I'm here to help these people, any moments suffering is too much," his voice was serious and low.

"It's because the deliberation will take so long that we should get data as soon as possible," Aala argued. "I can send it along to Bail and he can start working up support for the cause. Their peace is important of course, but not if we can't get help to save their future."

Jani raised her hands in front of her offering compromise. "Why can't we do both at once? Time is crucial here."

"No." Caid spoke for the first time. "We must stay together. At least at first, before we know what we're dealing with."

"I don't think we can afford to spend every minute together and still accomplish our goals," Aala said.

"We must at least stay in pairs, however," Ben glanced at Caid then Aala as he spoke, his blue eyes firm.

Aala nodded slowly. "Perhaps we should pledge to survey the city first thing in the morning, but leave time to see the outskirts well before the day is over. Then we can go from there. Our plans might need to be made on a day by day basis for now."

Jani thought for a moment. "I can agree to that. Your highness?"

"It sounds like a good plan to start."

With an idea in place, they ended the meeting. It was very late and the Queen insisted they all try to get some rest before the next day. She had her staff show them to the rooms appointed for them.

The hallways were beautiful but not overly opulent. Aala appreciated the artistry and detail even as she felt a twinge of guilt at staying in such comfort while others had fled their homes to nothing. Still there was no point in worrying about that right now. She strengthened her resolve to do everything humanly possible to help them.

"Here we are," the young woman that had been helping them stopped in front of a wide door. "We were able to plan and set aside these three rooms for you. Ah - Princess Arkada your guard is staying with you, if I'm correct?"

"Yes, of course." Jani nodded. "We're happy to help save space."

Aala gave an inward grin. _Yeah right._

"Are you sure? We could free up some extra rooms..."

"Yes, I'm sure." Jani smiled. "He is my personal guard, after all."

"I insist," Caid added matter-of-fact

The woman turned to Aala then, and she felt the blush on her cheeks as she wondered if she shouldn't offer to share with Obi-Wan... She didn't have to look at him to feel the tension that rolled off him. No, they had barely spoken. She wouldn't push him.

"You're at the very end of the hall Ambassador Naberrie, and you are the next door down, Mas-um... Mr. Kenobi."

This was not going well.

"Thank you," Aala intervened.

"Please don't hesitate to ask if there is anything you need."

The woman left and they quickly decided on a time to meet early the next morning. After that Jani and Caid disappeared inside their room. Aala glanced at Obi-Wan then looked away and cleared her throat.

"I -" she started.

"I'll walk you to your room, if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. Thank you, I appreciate it."

When they walked the short distance, Ben palmed the panel by the door to open it, gesturing her in. His eyes were keen as he stepped in behind her.

Aala couldn't decide if she just felt unbearably awkward and unsure or if she had never been more sure of how much she wanted him and was just waiting for the chance to pounce. She couldn't tell anything of what he was thinking at all but she knew it could not be possible she was making this feeling up.

Part of her wished she could find some reason she could ask him to stay, some excuse to spend even one more moment together. Her heart ached for him. Even though she had been ignoring it for the entire day, now, tired and alone with him she could not suppress how much it were true. He should be back in her arms, in her bed...

She did the only logical thing she could when it came to Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"I could call for tea?" she asked quietly while Ben surveyed the room inconspicuously.

He didn't answer at first. Aala realized she was holding her breath but he shook his head after a moment. "No, I should go."

Aala felt her heart sink. "Of course, sorry. It's late." She couldn't look at him so she hurried to the door, opening it for him. "Thank you for checking the room, Ben." It was silly of me to think he was there for any other reason, she admonished herself.

When he came to stand next to her, she saw his polished black boots before anything else. The pull of him, of his gaze and his presence, was too much to ignore.

Slowly she lifted her gaze, sweeping over his black trousers, tight on his hips, to the fitted black jacket he always wore, then to his face and his burning blue eyes.

"I'm here to help you, Aala."

She was caught, trapped. How could his mouth look so perfect. The three days worth of stubble on his strong jaw looked absolutely sinful. She felt her body just barely sway forward before she caught herself. She took a quiet breath. "Okay."

"I want to be here."

That was all she needed to know, at least for now.

But before she could decide to go ahead and throw herself in his arms he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks for reading everyone! Please, please review and if you have any suggestions, criticism or ideas I'd love to hear it, or just to say you liked. Kudos are extremely appreciated! Have a great day if you want to! I love you all! The rating will be going up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aala and Obi-Wan survey the damage, and get a surprise.

 

The four of them set out at the first hint of dawn with the Queen’s aide, Nimah Hamaxhi, and two guards. Pink clouds dotted the horizon as the sun rose, just beginning to turn the sky from indigo to azure. It was chilly, even in the enclosed skiff and Aala couldn't help but stay close to Obi-Wan. He didn't say anything, but he didn't move away either. She pressed to his side subtly, reveling in the heat that always seemed to just diffuse off of him.

As planned, they went into the township first. Parts of the city still seemed okay, but every once in awhile they would come across a building with one or more of its high walls crumbled to rubble on the ground.

Aala had a handheld holocam she kept rolling from the moment they entered the town. Only a few citizens were on the streets, even in the better parts - people venturing out for food or some other need. As they traveled to the East, they entered a more troubled looking area. The guards that were with them stood a little straighter. She saw rough looking men inside one of the buildings, but they paid them no attention. 

The Queen's aide spoke up as they entered another area that was much more dilapidated. "We think there are - extremists - who meet here frequently, though it is not their main base. They seem intent only on terrorizing our people until the Queen gives into their demand to join the Separatists. We believe their numbers to be many, and they are heavily armed. We sent our guards out in the beginning, but we do not have an army, or soldiers. We were unmatched. They are being supplied with weapons from off planet."

They travelled a bit farther, Aala filming as much as she could, before they stopped.

"But why here?" Obi-Wan asked as they found a place to set down the skiff. "Why this one planet in particular? I understand there are great resources but other planets have the same. Why is the interest specifically in this planet so great."

"That I cannot answer with certainty. There are...stories."

"Stories?" Jani asked, turning to face Hamaxhi. 

"About the forests...you'll see them in the distance when we travel to the camps. Deep, dense, rainforests. No one has been more than a few miles inside for a century. Yet they span half the continent. There are myths that say the Force is very strong deep in the forest and it resonates out over the entire planet."

Aala looked to Ben as the aide spoke, wondering at his reaction to that information. His brow was furrowed, clearly deep in thought. She wondered if he could feel it but suspected already he could. Quinlan himself had mentioned this planet and the Force.

Ben nodded and looked off toward the horizon, though from the center of the city all they could see were buildings. 

"Still," Hamaxhi continued, "I'm not sure why the Separatists would care at all about that." 

"This planet is on a direct route between two of their main strongholds," Caid spoke up. "I'm sure that's the main factor in their interest." His voice was entirely matter of fact, very him, and Aala had to smile a little. 

They surveyed the city, the worst parts and Aala filmed it all. After a few hours they left and stopped at a place outside of town to eat a quick lunch - a building of some sort used by the government for conferences. Obi-Wan ended up sitting by himself, at a table against a far wall, and Aala went to check on him when she was finished eating from the small array of food they'd brought. 

"I can see the wheels in your head turning."

His mouth quirked, and he nodded so she sat down next to him. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke. 

"Qui -" his voice caught and he had to clear his throat before he continued. "Before he left, Qui-Gon spoke of the Sith. He said he believed they had a part in this war - that perhaps they were even behind it."

"Do you agree with him?"

The lines around his eyes were tight with tension. Aala longed for the times they crinkled in joy; it had been so long. Her fingers itched to reach out and smooth the lines away.

"I don't know.” He kept his voice quiet. “It's possible. Perhaps even if they didn't plan it all from the start, I do believe they are playing a part. And that's a terrifying prospect."

"What does it mean?"

"Right now? It means the stories about this planet, and the Force...might be true." His eyes went a little dark. "I don’t know. If they are it's more important than ever that we don't let it fall into Separatist hands. And I need to find out more as soon as we can."

"Maybe Quinlan can help."

Ben nodded, but he was slow to do so. 

They left after that and traveled to the camps that been set up in a protected area for refugees far away from the city. At present it was a jumble of huge tents with sections for families and a tent for meals when they could collect for them. 

The aide took them to meet a few of the families. Jani spoke to them at length - about their experiences, their troubles and their hopes. Then they talked with a couple of leaders about the needs of the families and the entire operation. The people who were trying so hard, but they needed more permanent set-ups and more for the children - a school, somewhere to learn and play.  

Aala was filming and after a bit she noticed Ben had drifted away with a few of the children. They had an old ball and they were kicking it around in the dust off to the side. One girl in particular seemed drawn to him. He held her little hand while they chased after the ball the older boys would sometimes kick too hard. He smiled at the girl when she said something to him and Aala was struck with the joy of it. Her heartbeat went a little fast and she felt something deeply inside. His goodness was incorruptible.

If possible, Aala ended up loving Obi-Wan even more after watching him play with those children. When they left, the little girl threw herself in his arms, and he promised to return.

* * *

 

 

They arrived back to the palace very late and were ushered straight into dinner, though no one seemed to mind. Aala was starving herself. Obi-Wan seemed to sit close, closer than what would be natural, and he walked her to her room again when they were finished. 

"Let me know if you need anything at all," he murmured, glancing in when she opened the door but making no move to enter. 

"I will." She wanted to tell him the only thing she needed was him, in her bed, but she said nothing else. She was tired, worn, and she couldn't...

He nodded and waited until she entered her room, door closing behind her, before he turned to leave. 

Aala toed out of her shoes and stripped off her jacket and shirt, tossing them on the couch. She headed for the bathroom thinking she might as well take advantage of the huge bathtub while she had it. 

She was so out of it though that it took her a moment after she entered the bathroom before she realized something was terribly amiss. 

The scream that tore from her throat was loud enough to surprise even her. For one second she was frozen in horror, then she was running, darting out of the bathroom then out of the room in nothing but her sheer, flimsy camisole and her trousers. 

Before she could even think, decide where exactly she was going or what she was going to do she ran smack into Obi-Wan's solid, broad chest. 

"What in the blazes?"

"Ben!" She clutched at his tunic, burying her face in his chest. Immediately his arms came up to wrap protectively around her. He turned his body instinctively, shielding her from whatever she was running from. 

"Aala, what is it?!" His voice was urgent and harsh, as if he was ready to use his bare hands to rip apart whoever dared threaten her. 

"Beetles," she nearly sobbed, pressing her face further into him.

"W - who?" He wrapped his hands around her arms pulling her back just enough so he could see her face. 

She knew she must look pitiful but she couldn't help it. "G-giant Rainbeetles. In the bathroom." Her voice shook. "Everywhere..." she shuddered picturing them again and buried her face back into his chest. 

"Aala," Obi-Wan gave an enormous sigh of relief then chuckled, giving in and hugging her close. 

"I hate them," she reiterated, her voice muffled by his body. 

"What is it?! What's happened?" Jani and Caid came bursting out of their room at the same time Aala heard more footsteps approaching from the far end of the hall.  _ Oh gods _ , she thought, _ I've sent the whole palace into a frenzy. _ But still! There had been at least ten of the giant bugs, as big as her hand, all over the bathroom, cricking and rustling. Her stomach flipped in disgust. She'd rather face the entire Separatist army than that again. 

"Beetles," Obi-Wan explained, humor lacing his tone.

"Huh?" Jani was standing next to them now with Caid. 

Aala lifted her head guiltily. "There were a lot of them," she murmured. "And it startled me, and..."

She realized as she looked at her friend that both her and her guard were a bit disheveled. Jani's dark hair was loose from its normally neat and tight ponytail and Caid's tunic was askew. A new wave of guilt washed over her but Jani laughed. "Oh Aala! You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry."

Jani grabbed her shoulders and pulled her forward, kissing her cheek. "I'm just relieved you're alright."

By that time the guards had approached and Ben was explaining what had happened. "There seems to be an infestation in Ambassador Naberrie's room." 

The first guard nodded while the second pulled out his comm to notify the staff and the seneschal. But then he cleared his throat uncomfortably, trying to glance anywhere but at Aala. For a moment she was confused, then she noticed Ben's gaze flicking over her and he pulled her to his chest again. 

Aala flushed, remembering she was only wearing her camisole on top and it was completely see-through. Could this get any more embarrassing? She was grateful for Ben's shielding but it made her cheeks heat even more. She couldn't help but wonder if he felt her breasts pressing against him. Because she certainly felt his solid, warm chest against her. 

Luckily in the next moment the seneschal arrived, quickly making her way to them. "I am so sorry, Ambassador. Please accept our most sincere apologies. We will have this taken care of as soon as possible."

Aala saw Ben clench his jaw; she could see the muscle tic from this close up and it made her want to kiss him right there.

"Are there any other rooms?" Ben asked, cutting off the head of staff’s apologies.

"Not in this hall, no, but we could -"

His arm tightened around Aala. "The Ambassador will stay in my room." Ben's voice was firm and low. She felt the rumble of it from his chest, and she shivered a little. "I'd rather that anyway, she shouldn't be alone. The situation in the city seems much worse than I had anticipated."

The woman nodded. "Of course, we'll have all of her things moved immediately and the room closed off. I assure you there will be no more problems here in the palace."

Jani looked to her when the seneschal left, her eyes questioning. "I'm fine, Jani, really. I'm sorry. Go back to bed. Or whatever," Aala amended with a quirk of her lips. 

Jani rolled her eyes. "I see terror doesn't dampen your sophomoric sense of humor."

Aala shrugged, fighting a smile. "See you in the morning."

Ben guided Aala into his room, leaving the door open for the palace staff to bring her things. Grabbing a throw blanket, he wrapped it around her shoulders and pressed her to sit down. It was only a moment before all her luggage was brought in and then they were left alone in the room.

"You should go take that bath, and I'll move my things out here to the sitting room," Obi-Wan said quietly. 

"Oh no, I won't -" she shook her head. “This couch isn't even long enough for you."

He shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Don't be sill - wait, how did you know I wanted to take a bath?"

"Just a guess," he murmured. She swore his voice went a little lower. 

"Oh. Anyway, I won't argue. The beds are huge. I think we can share. Each one is big enough for four." 

"Aala..."

"I promise I won't attack you in your sleep." She couldn't help smiling a little at that. "Either both of us on the bed, or me on the couch."

Ben gave the sigh of a man who knew he was beat. "If you insist."

"I do," she answered, looking up at him. 

A moment passed between them before he spoke up again. "Go on," he nodded his head toward the bathroom. His voice was rough. 

Aala stood, leaving the blanket on the couch. His gaze swept over her body, unapologetically. It was almost as if she could feel the touch of his eyes - a _ frisson _ of electricity shot through her, her nipples peaked against the silky, sheer material but he made no move toward her nor said anything else. 

For a moment she stood there in front of him. His eyes burned a deep blue, and gods she wanted to ask him to come with her. She needed to feel more than just his eyes on her. 

But the enormity of the day caught up with her all at once. They were here for a purpose, a grave one. Life or death. She wasn't a silly girl here to seduce an old flame, no. Aala took a breath, and tried to give him a grateful look, then disappeared into the bathroom before she did something Obi-Wan would regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think. All comments welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben climbs into bed with Aala, and considers where they stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I think I actually like this chapter! Lol. I've been so challenged with finding the balance I want in this story and dealing with creating a decent plot. This chapter is mostly character relationship stuff, but I really hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading!

With a whoosh of breath Ben pushed one hand through his lengthening hair as Aala let the 'fresher door slide shut behind her. Not following her into that bath was proving to be one of the hardest tests of control he had yet to encounter. The pull to her was stronger than it ever had been. He had no idea why, but he was beginning to accept that he would not be able to hold out for much longer.

She was too good, too lovely, too pure. He needed her light to keep going, or he would perish alone in the shadows.

There was nothing he could do to help anyone if he lost himself to the dark. Ben was starting to see that now. The Force was indeed strong here. It was so clear - as if a great fog had been lifted from around him. The Force tugged on him like a magnet. It did not feel necessarily dark or light, just omnipresent.

But his heart yearned for the light, he could sense that so acutely.

Just that afternoon he had told himself with the utmost conviction that he could not let himself be distracted by anything, that the situation was too dire, there was too much at stake...but now his Aala was in his bathtub, and tonight, in his bed. Along with the following nights as well.

He fell to the couch pressing his hands to his face. Now he didn't know if he could endure this dire situation, and everything else he was battling, without the balm of her beautiful eyes, her warm body...her heart and her soul, to keep from plummeting over the edge.

Aala. In the bathtub right now. If he closed his eyes he could see her clearly. Her hair messy - golden and piled on top of her head, naked, her breasts and her pale skin gleaming with the sheen of water and steam, her cheeks flushed and her eyelashes fluttering as she closed her eyes...

He would slide in the hot water behind her, take her into his arms and pull her into his lap. He would make her come so many times she would forget her name.

Ben stood up abruptly and shook his head to clear it. 'Give it time,' he told himself. His emotions were too scattered for him to risk acting on anything right now. When he was calm and centered he would give thought to it again.

Sighing quietly he turned out the lights and went to his pack to pull out a pair of sleep pants and an old tunic to wear to bed.

As armor.

He changed quickly and tidied his belongings before sitting down in a dark corner of the room to meditate. It helped compose him. The Force had no clear answers right now, but he had faith it would in time.

Ben could sense when Aala finished her bath. He decided to settle in bed before she came out. Hopefully that would quell any lingering awkwardness. Sleep was what they both needed anyway.

The comforter was heavy and thick as he folded it back. Stretching out, he made sure to pull it back a little all the way across the bed, so it would be easier for her when she emerged from her bath.

It was no use to pretend there wasn't a part of him that was glad to have her with him, like this again, but he was loathe to admit it. Could he stay focused on what he was doing, his objective and all the risks involved with her in his life? In his bed?

Ben climbed under the covers grumbling to himself. He wouldn't be surprised if Vos had the beetles planted inside her room himself.

The wide bed was beyond comfortable and the sheets were satiny and cool against his skin. He steadied his breathing while he waited, and she emerged minutes later. He could see her through the open archway from the bedroom to the sitting area. Light from the 'fresher spilled out around her through the open door, framing her body in the threshold of the doorway.

Aala lifted her hand to pull out the tie that held her hair up, shaking it out. The strands glowed a soft gold from the light behind her. With her hand raised, the hem of her shirt rose a few inches along her bare thigh. The creamy skin there looked good enough to nibble on for hours.

"Ben?" Her voice broke his wandering thoughts. He could just detect the barest hint of anxiousness in her tone.

"In here," he answered.

She came toward the archway, still running one hand through her hair. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you, Ben?"

"No. I just laid down. Come on, you need sleep."

_Ben._ A pang struck his heart. Suddenly he couldn't think of anything other than hearing the sound of her calling him by his real name again. He could hear it in his memory if he concentrated hard enough.

But he had wanted to leave that man behind and thus had shed his name along with everything else. He thought to sever any and every attachment, disappearing into the shadows, allowing _Ben_ to do what needed to be done, no matter what it was, while _Obi-Wan_ remained untarnished. But he could not shake her. Partly because she would not let him, but he couldn't quite let himself forget her entirely either. Still he had done things that he could not tell her. He had changed.

The light in the 'fresher shut off then Aala made her way back to the bedroom. The bed moved as she slid in next to him; he could just barely see the shape of her in the darkness. In his mind, he could still see the hem of her shirt sliding up along her thighs. The sound of her gentle sigh reached him as she settled on her side, facing him.

"I'm sorry - " she started.

"No," he interrupted her. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Could he let her in his life again _without_ telling her every dark thing he had done? He didn't know. But then she had always had a way of inspiring him to tell her everything anyway. Even knowing what she already knew, she had never once turned away from him.

As it was now, he couldn't help but tell her, "I did not feel entirely comfortable having you in a separate room, anyway."

For a moment, she didn't answer. He listened to the soft inhale and exhale of her breath. The comforter made a rustling noise as she shifted. She was perhaps an arm's length away from him in the huge bed. If he stretched, he could brush his fingers along the curve of her shoulder. But he didn't.

"I'd rather be here, too." Her voice was very soft. The words sent a surge of warm satisfaction to somewhere deep inside him. They slept then, and he rested better than he had in months.

* * *

Soft white light broke the darkness of the room very early, making the bedroom shimmer grey. Blinking awake, Obi-Wan opened his eyes slowly, unmoving. He remembered immediately that Aala was there, he could feel her in every pore of his being, and he did not want to wake her. Before he even opened his eyes, he knew she was closer than she had been before. When he did, he saw her curled up right in front of him, her light hair spread across the pillow by his face. If he leaned toward her, he could bury his face in the silky tresses.

Aala shifted a little then stilled. He could feel the warmth from her body. If he inched forward, he would be able to feel the soft roundness of her bottom pressing against him. He closed his eyes again.

' _You must stay focused, Obi-Wan…'_ he told himself. ' _Ben!'_ His eyes snapped open. _Ben, I am Ben._ He repeated it like a mantra.

He wondered if Aala could ever find it in herself to love Ben as much as she loved Obi-Wan. Then he wondered what would happen if he slid his hand around her waist right now, if he pulled her near.

Then he threw himself from the bed, barely disturbing the mattress.

Gone from her side, it was easier to banish thoughts of her from his mind. Ben called for breakfast, something simple, and tea, then showered quickly. By the time breakfast arrived in the room she was stirring. He tried not to watch as she rose from the bed and came to the sitting room in just her nightshirt. _How easy it would be to lift it over her head..._

"Mmmm sweet rolls," she murmured, sitting on the edge of the couch by the tray. She poured herself some tea, and brought the steaming cup to her soft mouth, inhaling the warmth then pursing her lips and blowing across the surface before she took a sip. "Thank you."

He sat in the chair next to the couch and nodded. "Is our plan the same as yesterday?" he asked, changing the subject in short order to business.

"Mmmm," she took another sip of the hot liquid, almost purring. Ben captured the sound in his mind and buried it deep down inside.

"Jani and I spoke of doing something different." She turned toward him, pressing her bare knees together. "Of perhaps splitting up…"

Ben stiffened, sitting straight. "You and I can go to the camps, then."

"No." She took another sip of tea. "I'm going to the city."

"Aala."

Holding her cup in mid-air, she arched one eyebrow at him.

"Don't you want to help the children?" He asked, his tone challenging. He knew the veiled accusation would irk her.

It worked.

"Don't you want to just kill the bad guys?" Aala countered.

Ben lowered his gaze, reaching to pour his own cup of tea. "No." His voice was gruff.

Aala gave a quiet sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's true that's how it seems."

"No, it's not." He _wanted_ to believe her gentle words and the caring he thought he could hear in them.

They ate silently for a few minutes before she spoke up again.

"It would only be for a couple days, at most," Aala clarified, trying to soothe him. "I need to collect as much data as possible in the cities first. Bail is ready and waiting to act, to convince the Senate. But you…" she shifted her eyes to him over the rim of the cup. "You should go to the camps, I know you want to. And Caid wants to survey the cities."

Ben squared his shoulders, leaning toward her. "Does Caid know he wants to survey the cities?"

The corner of Aala's mouth quirked and she gave him a wry look. "He probably knows by now," she said, then added, "he did mention he wanted to."

After a moment Ben shook his head. "No. I don't think so."

Now Aala sat up straight. His brow furrowed at the determination he saw on her face. She wasn't going to make any of this easy.

"You don't get to decide," she said, voice firm.

"I get to decide what I do."

"You saw yesterday, no one paid us any attention. Caid will be with me, along with guards. We won't provoke anyone. They won't even know what I'm doing."

"They'll know if there are guards with you."

"Then I'll insist they're plainclothes."

Ben sighed. "Aala I don't think -"

"Ben."

_Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan. Say Obi-Wan. Just once._

"It will be fine," her voice softened. "I need to do my job. You know that..."

_Screw the job. What you need to do is come here, and climb into my lap, and -_

She set her cup down, her blue gaze intent. "And _you_ need to do what's important to you."

Ben sighed again.

"Working with people is your strength. Sensing what they need, helping," she paused, "and you promised the little girl you would come back."

He ran his hand through his hair then over the stubble on his jaw. Damn if she wasn't good. "I thought I was here to help you."

But she knew he was cracking. "It won't be long and it won't be full days. I only need enough for Bail to start a case. Then we can adjust and compromise."

She was right in any case. He shouldn't let his emotions or fear rule his decisions. "Alright," he conceded. "On one condition. If I sense anything is off -"

"Of course," she agreed immediately. "Then I'll follow whatever orders you give, at once."

All he could do was thank his lucky stars, for that, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any suggestions, or criticisms, any ideas or encouragement, anything you want to see or want to see more of, please let me know! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aala and Ben separate for the day, but it brings them closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much to everyone that read and reviewed! I hope you enjoy

The rest of their brief morning passed quickly as they prepared for the day, and before she knew it, Aala was standing off to the side in the palace hangar alone with Ben. The sky was grey, the morning air chilly and the sounds of pilots and mechanics working on their ships filled the expansive duracrete building with echoing clangs and din.

Running his hand over the stubble at his jaw, Ben looked like he wanted to sigh at her again. All she could think about though was how good his lengthening stubble looked as it became more of a rich russet color while he let his beard grow in.

Ben glanced off into the distance for a moment instead of sighing before turning back to her. His eyes were shaded steel, his shoulders squared and tense but after last night she was a little more confident now in the tender care she guessed he was hiding beneath the iron exterior. The thought made her heart swell and she couldn't keep her own eyes from softening as she watched him.

He shifted, looking down then finally up at her again, folding his arms across his chest. "Promise me you'll be careful."

The tone behind his clipped accent was so stern, every bit the Jedi Master, and the corner of her mouth quirked before she could stop it. "I will, Ben. Please don't worry." She thought about reaching out to squeeze his hand but she didn't.

This time he did sigh. "What happened to you needing my help, again?" His voice was serious but Aala thought she saw his eyes glint in humor.

"You're helping with the entire mission, and you're still here with me on planet, nearby. Besides, you coming wasn't my idea -" she joked.

"I know, I know. Vos," Obi-Wan grumbled. Her change of subject worked though. "Now get going. Stay out of trouble. I'll see you tonight."

"May the Force be with you," she teased, then hurried off before he could scold her. She thought she could feel his mood lighten though, if only a little.

The day passed in haste, uneventful. Aala felt her hope at engaging the Senate burgeon as she collected vids and first hand accounts of the desperation and despair all over the city. The stories the people told broke her heart; more than once she had to bite her lip to quell the welling of tears in her eyes but she knew that what she was doing would help. She was eager to pass all of her work from the day on to Bail as soon as she returned from the city.

Caid stayed at her side, watchful and vigilant. Some of the older men preferred talking more candidly with him. She set him up with a recording device so she could save their stories to include in her reports.

For Ben, she kept her ear to the ground, ready to pick up any hint of a deeper, darker layer to what the Separatists were planning or any talk of the Force, but she did not hear much of either beyond a mention of the ancient forest. The people didn't seem afraid of it however, and she thought that was a good sign. They simply no longer ventured within it. But when safety for your family was nonexistent and basic needs were hard to come by it was impossible to think of much else.

When Aala returned, she was pleased to see they had arrived back at the palace a little earlier then planned. In all truth, she didn't want Ben to have to worry about her any more than he had to. As soon as her group had returned to the hangar she instructed one of the guards to contact him so he would know they arrived safely and to tell him she would meet him at dinner. Then she went straight to work transferring her information to Bail on a secure and encrypted line.

The first thing she saw when she entered the grand dining room was him. His eyes were a little tired but they lit when he caught sight of her. The golden light that filled the room with warmth made his irises appear almost green for a second as he looked toward her. His gaze swept across her body, top to bottom and up again, immediately assessing her well-being. Aala felt a frisson of heat at the touch of his eyes; her breath caught.

He stood as she neared, a soft smile touching his mouth, and he pulled out the chair next to him for her to take. "How was your day?" he asked when they were both settled.

"Quite safe and productive," she smiled at him.

"Very good." He turned back to the table as the servants began to bring the platters of food out, slipping his mask of sternness back on.

Aala bit her lip as she arranged her napkin in her lap. This seemed a clear sign he was only trying to hide his caring for her as she thought that morning, but she still felt a tiny flare of nerves in her belly.

Caid entered the hall and Aala looked to Obi-Wan as he watched Jani stand up, eager to embrace him. She wondered what he might be thinking.

The savory smell of the food being served reached her senses then, and her stomach grumbled just as she was about to ask Ben about his own day. She decided it could wait. Instead she reached out, placing her hand over his on the table and gave it a gentle touch before placing her hand back in her lap. He looked a bit surprised at first, but his features softened.

"Let's have tea in the room after dinner?" she asked, leaning closer so he could hear her. "So we can talk about the day?" She held her breath until he answered.

He nodded. "That would be...satisfactory, yes."

The dinner was delicious and filling, and Aala found herself enjoying it more than she felt she should. Even simply sitting next to Obi-Wan, sharing it with him made her feel like the luckiest woman alive. She felt a bit better when Jani told her that the Queen had already implemented a plan to cut back on all expenses in the palace, and prepare extra food as well to be sent to the camps.

"I almost feel guilty," Aala admitted to Ben as she took another sip of an expensive wine. His eyes crinkled with warmth as he looked at her, the laugh lines she loved so much appearing for one beautiful moment. "You must take care of yourself as well, Aala, in order to care for others. And unfortunately royal hospitality is far from going out of style," he gave a little wry grin. "Let yourself...perhaps simply pay it forward."

A smile touched her lips as she regarded him, then nodded. When he smiled back, it was only for a moment but her heart gave a sweet flutter.

As soon as they could sneak away from the lavish and never-ending 'royal hospitality' they did, quietly escaping to their room and calling for tea.

* * *

 

Ben was happier to see Aala at the end of the day whole and well then he was willing to admit - and the way he felt about being back in his - their - room alone with her was not something he was going to think about right now at all. If he did...

The tea arrived and he poured her a cup before she could reach for it herself. He considered his words as he did, wanting to speak up before she asked him about his day. Indeed he had felt no ripples of warning in the time they were apart but still he didn't like being separated from her. It was more than...more than wanting to be near her. He sensed her light so acutely, it made him feel more hopeful than he had in a very long time. But it was more than that. The danger on this planet was clear to him in his every sense and Aala just wasn't taking it as gravely as she should. He couldn't let his defenses slip.

"I'm pleased the day was safe," he started, schooling his expression to seriousness, "but It would be unwise to become complacent."

She swallowed before she answered. "I understand Ben. I do. There's just so much we can do. We can help these people, I know we can. I collected so many stories today, straight from the people suffering. The Senate won't be able to ignore that. And in the meantime, we'll give them as much as we can."

Despite his fears and his own hesitations, her eagerness and love touched him deeply. He felt a small part of himself open up to her, swelling with something he couldn't define. She lit up like a supernova while she was talking.

"We must find a good balance then," he answered gruffly.

"I think we will." She paused. "Please tell me about your day?"

The day for him, with the omission of being away from Aala, had been exceptional. He told her of the leaders he and Jani had spoken too, what they had told him of their community's needs and hopes and Ben's own ideas for what they might be able to accomplish while they were there. Aala listened raptly and it made him feel like he was truly doing something right. There were so many moments during the day when he thought of her, things that would've made her smile, or how she might've reacted.

He poured her another cup of tea and she curled up in the corner of the couch, tucking her legs underneath her and cradling the warm cup in her hands as she inhaled the steam.

Ben cleared his throat roughly, shaking away the desire to go to her side and pull her into his arms. Instead he continued his story. "After lunch I spent the afternoon with Kala, the little girl." The smile Aala gave him at that news lit him up from the inside out.

"Oh tell me about her, Ben."

"She's smart, Aala. She'll be able to accomplish so much. Since her family has moved out of the city she hasn't been to school, and all she wants is to learn. I hope to accomplish that first. The children need a place to be children."

"That's perfect. She sounds amazing, Ben."

"She is." He looked into his tea cup a moment. Even when discussing how Kala had had to leave her home, what had happened, she would still smile afterward, still go right on to telling him about her studies or her games with no hint of sorrow. So strong. _'Like Aala...'_

They spoke at length, Aala listening captivated until she gave a wide yawn. Obi-Wan checked his chrono.

"It's late," he murmured, half regretting the close of the evening, and the same amounts pleased and unsettled with what would come next.

"Yes," she agreed, standing up. "I'm tired." She went to grab her nightshirt and disappeared into the bathroom. He knew he should meditate, but he thought about Aala and felt she needed him present right now more. Ben changed quickly and was pulling back the comforter when she emerged again. He could see clearly now, in her movements and her face how exhausted she was and his chest filled with an undefinable feeling. She gave so much of herself. When she met his gaze though she gave a little smile, and climbed into bed. With a wave of his hand, he turned all the lights off, and laid down on his side, facing her.

"This is nice," she sighed softly, and he wasn't sure if she meant the laying down in such comfort, or going to bed with him. A little pang struck his heart. She deserved this every night, all the time, someone to take care of her and be by her side. He could never give that to her in the way she deserved it. Not without tarnishing her. He couldn't let himself think otherwise.

He closed his eyes, but these thoughts continued to bother him. "Aala?"

"Hmm?"

He paused for a moment before he spoke. "Why don't you find someone...why haven't you? You deserve to be with somebody."

"Don't be silly."

He could hear the smile in her tone and smiled himself. "I'm quite serious I assure you," he said in a mock pompous tone.

"I don't have time for any of that." She said haughtily, shifting and pulling the covers up further.

"Well that's quite an excuse," he chuckled. How did she manage to make everything lighter?

"Well...I don't want anyone."

He couldn't resist. "No one?"

She was quiet. "Mmmm...I think tattoos are kinda sexy. Yellow ones."

Ben chuckled, unable to help himself. "Please."

They were quiet for awhile then he suddenly felt the soft touch of her fingers on his arm, just where the hem of his short sleeve lay on his bicep. She played with the edge of material for a second. He realized she was touching his arm exactly where his own tattoo was, though he never let it show. She withdrew her hand. "Goodnight Ben."

His voice was a little gruff when he answered. "Goodnight."

Sleep took him swiftly and he dreamt about her all night. At first they were in the forest, it was very dark and they were searching for something elusive, the Force calling to him, and her steady and shining by his side. She seemed to glow like a firefly...but what surprised him was when he looked down at himself, the light that emanated from her reflected off his own skin and as it did it magnified, multiplying in strength until the entire forest was lit around them. Suddenly everything didn't feel so dark, and he reached out, taking her hand in his.

After that the dream shifted. They were somewhere far far away from everything else, alone, together in a cozy small cabin. Without a word he took her in his arms and drew her to the floor, to lay on a plush rug in front of a hot, flickering fire.

He kissed her mouth; she was warm and sweet and pliant in his arms. She clung to him and he rained kisses down her throat and across her breasts and everywhere until she was begging for more. While he worshipped her body he reveled in the sight of the orange light from the fire dancing on her pale skin. He took her to the precipice of pleasure again and again, giving her all he had, all of himself, until she flew apart in his arms, crying his name in that way only she could - his real name.

It was the most whole he had ever felt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You guys! I have no idea what I'm doing with this story lol! Please let me know what you think, what you want to see! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

A ray of silver morning light cut across the room to slant over Aala's face so she turned, rolling over to escape the unpleasantness of waking.

She sighed, trying to sink back into sleep but it was no use. Instead she let her senses slowly come to. As she did she realized she was very very near Ben. Blinking her eyes open, she found him right next to her in the bed, less than a handspan away. He was still deep asleep, his face relaxed and beautiful.

Aala took another breath, snuggling into the bedding but trying not to make any noise. This was too good; she could feel the warmth radiating from him. He was always so hot. No wonder she gravitated toward him.

As she lay savoring the peace she remembered the night before. Why had she touched his tattoo? She hadn't even remembered it was there at first, not until her fingertips were brushing his skin and she recalled tracing those same lines the first time she'd seen it. It felt so long ago, when he'd first left -

Ben shifted suddenly, slowly coming awake so she closed her eyes again. The night before he had seemed...affected by her simple touch. She hoped that was a good sign. He was so afraid of her...of breaking her, but she wasn't made of porcelain. She only had to convince him. All she wanted was to be there for him, anytime in any way, to hold him when he needed to be held and show him she was his. But she knew he had to figure that out on his own. She thought maybe he was now. He would never let himself give in to her until he had been over every angle in his head.

She heard him move and she cracked her eyes open to peek; he was stretching a little, one arm bent above his head as he stretched his back, the muscles in his arm and shoulder flexing under the tight t-shirt he was wearing. His hair was mussed, standing in every direction, the stubble on his jaw a little thicker, a little darker.

_Good Lord._

She screwed her eyes shut again. Besides everything else - all the mushy stuff... it had been more than a year since he had been with her and if she was being honest with herself her body was aching for the pleasure she knew he could bring her. Only him. Stubborn fool.

"Hmm?"

The low, smooth timbre of his voice startled her and she opened her eyes to find him looking at her, grey-blue eyes a little sleepy but intense on her. She must have mumbled that last part.

"Oh...good morning," she recovered quickly.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Mmmmm yes," she couldn't help snuggling further into the pillow and comforter, enjoying just the sound of his voice, so close and roughened with sleep.

"Good."

_What if she just convinced him to stay in bed all day...she could slide close and nibble on that spot just where his neck met his shoulder. Then he wouldn't be able to deny her anything she asked..._

"I suppose we better get moving," he finally said, interrupting her lascivious thoughts.

She savored the reluctance in his tone.

But yes. They should. Suddenly thoughts of all she wanted to accomplish came speeding through her mind and she was fully awake. So much to do, so many they could help.

"Yes," she agreed, sitting up and sweeping her hair back away from her face after she rubbed her eyes. She shot him a little smile. "Do you mind if I shower first?"

"Not at all. I should meditate anyway. Just save me a little hot water, hm?" His eyes glinted in teasing.

Aala couldn't help but grin. "I'll try." Next time she was committed to suggesting they share instead.

Despite her love of long hot showers, she really was eager to get to work, so she washed her hair quickly and scrubbed down, sparing only a minute to indulge in the spray of hot water on her shoulders. She dressed and left the bathroom trying not to make a sound in case he was still in meditation but it looked like he had just finished.

"How'd it go?" She asked, going to her bag to put her nightshirt away.

When she turned he was standing right next to her. "Quite well I think."

For a moment the look in his eyes stole her breath.

"Aala..." he started to say, but trailed off. His brow furrowed, then smoothed again and she could just see the wheels spinning in his mind.

"Hmm?" she encouraged him, hoping he would go on.

His gaze flicked to her mouth, lingered there, then back up to her eyes. He took a step toward her and she swallowed. When her tongue darted out unconsciously to wet her lips, he looked there again, tilting his head toward her.

"Aala," he whispered, "I..."

The air fairly crackled between them but she could still see the war going on in his eyes. _Oh Obi-Wan,_ she thought. _It will be okay..._

Suddenly a loud knock sounded at the door just as Aala had almost decided to close the distance between them herself.

"Breakfast!" Came the muffled call from the hallway.

Ben jumped, jerking away from her, and went to get the door immediately.

Aala sighed. _Kriffing hell,_ her pulse was racing and she wanted him so badly, her body was craving his. Still she smiled a little to herself. At least they were getting closer.

* * *

As soon as she'd had a bite to eat Aala poured herself a cup of coffee and retreated to Jani's room to meet with her. Caid was gone, so they were alone and they sat facing each other on the couch.

"How's the room situation going?" Jani chirped, as soon as she'd had a long sip of her own coffee

Aala rolled her eyes a little. "Perfectly uneventful."

"Oh," Jani frowned.

"Don't make that face; we're here to work."

Jani pursed her lips giving Aala a knowing look. "That doesn't mean you two can't take care of yourselves in the meantime, you know. You're both so..." she shook her head, scrunching up her face, "stubborn. And self-sacrificing. It's exhausting."

Aala sighed a little; her mouth quirked. "We're working on it."

Jani smiled. "He needs you, Aala. He's - he seems. I don't know. I don't know how to explain it but he needs love. No one deserves to face everything all alone. And _you_ work too hard." She tapped Aala's knee where it was folded on the couch. "You deserve some...refilling."

Aala laughed as Jani raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Noted. Now what's on the schedule for today."

Jani's demeanor turned serious in blink of an eye. Her work ethic was as strong as anyone's even if she was better than Aala at the personal things. "There's a holiday today. It's a day of remembrance, and it's important to them. I think we should support the people. It will be hard for them, with the way things are now, so I really think we should all go together to the camp this morning and we can split up later."

"Yes, of course," Aala nodded. Of course she would defer to Jani, it was her mission after all and she trusted her lead. The last thing she would ever want to do was offend anyone, and she was sure they needed the support. Ben would be pleased, in any case.

"Our work went very well yesterday. Half a day with the people would be wonderful."

Jani grinned. "Aala you're doing an amazing job, I'm so glad you are here."

"Anytime for you," she squeezed her friend's hand. "We can do this."

* * *

He couldn't shake the dream. It was too much, Ben was drawn to her so strongly. There were no warnings, nothing in the Force, nothing in his meditations, warned him against her. She needed him here. He watched her as she moved. She needed him to be here for her, and frankly he thought maybe a little comfort wouldn't hurt him either. The thought of just holding her in his arms right now was more than he could resist. _Force she was beautiful._ He just wanted to feel her.

Ben had no idea what might happen after this, what would happen when they went home. It wouldn't be easy. But she anchored him to the ground, to the light. If he could - maybe he could find a way to love her light without letting his own darkness seep into her. He would do anything he could. But she was supposed to be in his arms.

If she wanted him, why hold back? Why deny her?

He couldn't think of any reason, not at the moment. Not with images of her naked and him giving her everything and her gasping his name in the back of his mind.

He shook his head, stepping nearer her as the transport they were in lifted off the ground. Everyone had decided to go to the camps together that morning. The leaders had invited all of them to partake in the celebration, their day of remembrance, a festival to celebrate those who had moved on. Everyone agreed it would be important to attend.

Ben was grateful to keep Aala near for a little while without argument and looking forward to sharing all he had experienced here with her. They spent the morning talking to as many people as they could. Aala recorded their stories when she could with an audio recorder when it was appropriate. Ben marveled at her way with people. She was open and caring with them, strangers really, in a way he'd never seen with anyone else. She inspired them to treat her like she was family. When he'd told her this, she'd laughed, claiming that the idea she was only one like this wasn't true. But when he challenged her she'd shocked him. _'You do the same thing,'_ she smiled, looking at him in a way he didn't think he deserved.

Later, he brought her over to where the children were playing. Kala made up a game with a ball and little objects as obstacles. Each team could take turns kicking the ball around the obstacles in the path toward a goal while another person attempted to block the ball with their feet or kick it away. The idea made the game a much more equal venture between Kala and the boys who might otherwise tend to start tackling or take off running, and he had been impressed when she'd taught him.

They were playing now and Ben laughed as Aala tried to get past him with the ball but she managed to kick it away to a teammate just in time to keep it away from him. She playfully nudged her shoulder into his chest when he didn't move and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her from pushing him. When she met his eyes, her own shining with joy, he could think of nothing else but stealing her away that very moment and showing her exactly what he had missed. But the children were watching them eager to keep playing. Aala laughed and pressed at his chest and he reluctantly let her go but he was still smiling.

Food was brought from the palace for a special midday meal, which everyone enjoyed, especially the children. Afterward, Aala was ready to head into the city again with Caid. Ben helped her gather her things and check her equipment. The same guards that were with her yesterday would take them in on a skiff and return for a late dinner. He didn't want her to go, but he knew better than to say anything.

"I'll see you tonight," she assured him as she adjusted her pack on her shoulders. She cocked her head when she met his gaze, but he couldn't help the way he knew he was looking at her.

As he tried to think of something to say he suddenly noticed a smudge of dirt high on her cheek bone and he chuckled. She had been seated next to him at lunch and he hadn't been able to see it.

"What?" she asked.

"You have a -" He reached out, laying his palm along her jaw and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the dirt, wiping it away tenderly. "There."

She seemed to freeze beneath his touch and he couldn't read the expression in her eyes but his hand slipped a little lower of its own accord and suddenly the tip of his thumb was touching her lower lip. Aala took a little breath, parting her lips and Obi-Wan found himself mesmerized. _'Just a short kiss,'_ he thought to himself, ' _just one second._ ' His stomach swooped and he stepped toward her. His mind was spinning, _I_ _really shouldn't, not at all and especially not here, but later maybe...no now..._

And still she stood there, looking up at him. He tilted his head toward her, moving closer. Their breath mingled as he paused an inch away and she closed her eyes -

"Aala! Let's go! We have to get moving -"

"Caid!"

Ben and Aala jerked away from each other quickly and turned toward the direction of the yelling. Jani and Caid stood not 10 feet away with half a dozen guards and one of the leaders, all staring at them. Ben tried to calm his beating heart while he watched Aala turn the color of a red flower in bloom.

"Sorry," Jani called out, "we were just, we didn't know -"

"No," Ben cleared his throat hastily. "I was just helping Aala gather her equipment. She's all ready."

Jani looked awfully guilty and Caid's expression was apologetic. Ben figured Caid would get an earful later and almost chuckled at that. But there was work to do and plenty of it.

"Yes," he said as stoically as he could manage to Aala, "you should get moving. I will see you tonight. Be safe."

She nodded. Again he couldn't read her so he put everything out of his mind. And then they were gone.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! They are on a collision course and impact is coming soon. The next chapter is almost done (and I've already written a couple love scenes to come) and I promise you will like it! Please, please let me know if you like and what you think! It was a bumpy week and a review would make my day. Have a great weekend :)


	8. Chapter 8

 

* * *

That night Aala did not return until dusk, and dinner was served late. She had covered a lot of ground in the hours she spent in the city and she was utterly exhausted. It was likely everyone was waiting for them to eat, so she stored all her equipment safely and decided to wait for the next morning to transfer the data. To be honest she wasn't sure how she would even make it through dinner, her eyes already felt like slipping closed.

When Ben met her in the hall though, strong and steady and looking at her with such concealed longing, her heart fluttered to life and she knew she could make it just a little bit longer.

After dinner, Ben took her hand in his without a word and led her toward their room. No one else was around, everything was so quiet. She must have stumbled a little in her tiredness because suddenly Ben gave a warm laugh and let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders, letting her lean against him.

"Do I need to carry you, princess?"

"Hmm?" She frowned up at him. "No. I am most certainly not a princess," she joked.

"But you deserve to be treated like one. Especially when you are giving out so much of yourself you can barely stand at the end of the day."

"But wouldn't that make you my knight then?" she teased.

Ben winced but chuckled. "Touché. Fine then, you shall walk the distance."

But when they entered the room, she yawned so wide, she had to stop and cling to his arm.

"That's it," he said under his breath. Before she could protest, he scooped her up in his arms and strode into the bedroom, dropping her onto the bed.

Aala laughed a little as she bounced on the mattress but she couldn't argue.

"Straight to bed with you, my lady." He sat down next to her feet, pulling them into his lap and began to unlace her boots. He pulled them and her socks off, putting them on the floor at the end of the bed. Aala grinned. She couldn't say she really minded this in the least.

"Trousers next," he said trying to sound stern, "then right to sleep."

"Yessir," Aala laughed. He stood up and turned to get his own sleep clothes. Aala watched appreciatively as he stripped his tunics off before he disappeared into the fresher. _Sweet Force_ , his bare shoulders. Oh if she wasn't so exhausted...

But she was. Slowly she unbuttoned her pants and pushed them off before climbing under the covers. Her eyes were already closing when he came back into the room and settled in bed next to her. He was so close, and she knew he would be so warm. She couldn't help herself, just as she was drifting asleep, she rolled over, snuggling into his chest and his warmth. She felt his arm come around her and everything else disappeared.

* * *

The barest glimpses of dawn were beginning to break the darkness of the bedroom when Obi-Wan woke suddenly, early the next morning. There had been no noise to wake him...no...it was Aala, shifting lightly against his body. He realized it was the first morning Aala hadn't moved around all night. In fact she hadn't moved at all, she was still tightly snuggled against his chest, underneath his arm. He sighed deeply.

He needed to meditate again but he couldn't bring himself to move yet.

The last time they had been together...oh everything had been - he'd been a mess, he'd seen and done awful things. In the name of better hopes perhaps but still. He had gone to her on the brink of despair and he'd lost himself in her and buried himself in her until there was nothing left but her goodness. She was soft and strong and sweet, her body a perfect fit to his, her soul like a balm. She had clung to him while he slept in her arms and nothing had ever felt better. He had never wanted to leave. And that's why he never went back.

Now...oh how he wanted to wake her and let her be his again but he was determined he should talk to her first. This wouldn't be just a kiss, it would be something much more and he wasn't about to take advantage of her while she was sleepy and seeking comfort. Ben untangled himself carefully and rose from the bed without making a sound. He figured he could at least take a quick shower before she woke.

He washed quickly but realized he hadn't brought any clothes with him so he wrapped the towel around his waist expecting Aala would still be sound asleep. She was not.

The look on her face when he emerged from the fresher was almost enough to break him. She stood in front of him in just her shirt, the bottom of which barely grazed the tops of her thighs, her gaze raking over his chest and abdomen. He could sense how much she wanted him...it was a lot.

"A-ala," his voice came out hoarse and he cleared his throat hastily. She blinked, finally meeting his gaze.

"Uhm..." she stuttered. Then she shook her head clear and laughed. "It's too early for this Kenobi. You have to put some clothes on."

She was staring at his chest again, her eyes slowly roving down then back up and he couldn't help the slow grin. "Alright," his voice was low. "But Aala, I do want to talk later."

She nodded, swallowing. "Me too."

He knew she was flustered when her own shower was only a few minutes long and she emerged dressed just as quickly.

Ben was standing in the sitting area and he couldn't help but watch her as she moved toward him, fresh-faced, her newly washed hair twisted into a loose knot on top of her head.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Us," he answered, setting his hands on his hips. "You - how you feel..."

She looked down at her hands for a moment. "I feel how I've always felt, Ben." She gazed up at him through her lashes, her blue eyes honest and shining with warmth. Her eyes were always so beautiful. "I feel good when I'm with you. We - I think we should take care of each other...when we can." She looked down again.

Her words touched him, as she always did, and he took a step toward her. He wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what.

She saved him from having to come up with the right words. "I just want to take care of you. If you'll let me."

"I'm trying to," he answered quietly. His fingertips touched the curve of her jaw, lifting her face but just as he went to lean toward her, a chime sounded from the door.

"Blasted -" he muttered under his breath, frowning. "One moment!"

He moved toward her again but whoever was on the other side of the door must've mistaken his reply because it slid open. And there was more than one person behind it.

"Breakfast, sir -"

Then Jani, "Aala, I wanted -"

Ben squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh for fuck's sake..." But when he opened his eyes again Aala was ignoring everyone else, staring only at him, still beautiful and strong and patient...

"Oh screw it." Ben grabbed her, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling her hard against his body. He slipped his other hand to tangle in her hair and pulled her mouth to his. He kissed her like it was his last breath and her lips were all he needed to survive.

Aala gasped at first but melted into him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. He didn't care who was there or who saw or what they thought. This was his Aala and he needed her now. He nipped her bottom lip and suckled it until she whimpered, opening for him. He took full advantage, sliding his tongue over hers and exploring her mouth ardently. She was sweet and warm and perfect. His tongue swirled over hers again and she played along, moving with him and pressing her body close to his.

They both needed oxygen but neither wanted to stop their heated kiss. Finally Ben heard the door click shut and he broke the kiss. They were both breathing hard.

"Oops." Aala gave him a mock grimace, almost laughing. "I think we scared them away."

"Good," he grinned. "Blasted nuisance..."

He stared into her eyes for a long moment then kissed her again, slower, deeper and Aala slid her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, trying to arch her body closer, surrendering to him. The kiss was sensuous and full of promise. He felt her as she grew more ardent. The tip of her tongue played with his, then she slipped it softly into his mouth, stealing all coherent thought from his brain.

As he finally pulled away he swept his tongue along her lower lip, then nipped at her jaw and suckled a little at the sensitive skin above her pulse causing her to give a little feminine sigh. He wanted to taste and savor every part of her now that he'd had a sample. But there was not time right now. "I want to finish this conversation later," he said gruffly, searching her eyes and playing with the wisps of her hair that had fallen loose when he'd mussed it.

She nodded slowly in reply. "Yes. Uhm. We should get going."

He didn't want to separate from her again. He must've been frowning unknowingly in return because her expression softened as he noticed it did when he was thinking too hard. She touched her thumb to the corner of his eye as if to smooth the worry lines away with only her soft touch. "One more day," she told him. "I have a lot of data, I just want a bit more. Then we'll work together."

"I want to go to the forest sometime as well..."

"I'll go with you," she affirmed.

"I should find out more about the history first, but I would appreciate that. And enjoy it..."

He enjoyed the way her cheeks pinkened at his insinuation, as well. She continued, though.

"We can call Quin, he might know...or he'll know exactly where to look. That's his kind of thing."

Ben sighed. "Oh I suppose."

Aala smiled and everything looked brighter. "I need to find Jani. She's probably losing her mind. And I need to fix my hair, no thanks to you."

He chuckled, "Promise me you'll be safe."

She turned back to look at him over her shoulder. "Always."

* * *

The sky above the plains where the camps were located was the same as the other days, clouded and grey. Obi-Wan spent much of the day busy and planning with the leaders of the camp, making the time pass by quickly. Whenever he had a brief break, his mind would drift to her and their 'conversation' and it was a pleasant place to be. Something he hadn't experienced in a long time.

The thought of continuing that train of thought was a hard one to put on hold. The feel of her body against his, the way her hair smelled and the taste of her... Now that he'd given in, he wanted her more than he could ever remember wanting her before. More than he'd ever wanted anyone. The brief sexual experiences he'd had before her had been fleeting and shallow. But Aala had touched his soul from the very first time she'd touched him. The first time they'd been together on Naboo had changed him. That night hadn't come without mistakes and uncertainty, but when he'd slid inside her, cautious and fumbling but _so good,_ it felt like his heart had opened, filled with light. The experience had affected who he was as a person as much as many others he'd had as a Jedi. The subsequent moments he'd shared with her - loving her, pleasing her, letting her care for him in return - were some of his most cherished. And the thoughts of her - the dips and curves and swells of her body, the sounds she made when she wanted more, the way her eyes looked after she came, and the things she could do with her mouth - had kept him warm and still going on many a cold night. For now though, his focus was needed elsewhere, and he would not rush.

* * *

When it happened, Ben had only just joined Kala and a friend of hers outside the tent where they were going to set up a place for the children to have school lessons. The Force shimmered in his mind, like emergency lights warning of impending doom, then flashed violently enough to make him start. _Aala_ , he thought, looking out toward the city. In the next moment a muffled boom sounded from the distance and Obi-Wan saw a plume of smoke rising on the horizon. Pain rippled through his body, and he stood frozen until he realized he had grabbed Kala's hand instinctively without knowing. She was tugging on it.

"Ben?" she asked, her voice quiet.

He tried to answer her but he couldn't at first, choking back emotion. "Kala," he finally managed, acknowledging her.

Something happened," she said in a small voice, gravely, following the line of his gaze.

He couldn't say anything, instead squeezing her hand tighter. _Was there danger here at the camp?_ He reached out but couldn't sense anything nearby.

"Your friend is there?" she asked, looking again to the distance.

He nodded. _Aala._ Force he had to get to her, but Kala...

"The one you love."

"I don't-" he whipped his head around to look at her, his eyes tight with stress. _How had she..._

"Go. Go get her. I am fine. I am strong."

And she was. She was strong. Just like Aala. He closed his eyes for one second, clearing the fog and letting his mind focus in calm. Aala was still there. She was okay, but he needed to get to her. She needed help.

"Yes Kala. I'll be back. I promise." He squeezed her hand and she nodded firmly. When she let go Obi-Wan bolted for the speeders without looking back, jumping into the first one he came to and taking off at full speed for the city.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please let me know what you think, if you like, and/or if there's anything you want to see coming up!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello! Thank you so much to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter! I really hope you are enjoying! I also hope you enjoyed their kiss. I really don't think Obi-Wan would let his girl get away too many times before he would just grab her and get things done ;) He is a man of action and he knows how to close a deal. I wanted to do a play on that (sometimes annoying) 'missed kisses' trope with a much better twist ending. Hope you liked it! Lots of good stuff coming up. Enjoy!

 

* * *

It was very easy for Obi-Wan to find Aala once he neared the city. When he fought the flares of panic inside him and let his mind calm he could sense her clearly in the Force and he let it guide him. When he neared the interior of the city, it was hard to see...there was dust and smoke clouding the air, making everything grey but he turned a corner and she was there. Her hair had fallen loose from the knot she'd had it up in and it flashed like golden flames in the dim hazy air as she whipped her head around, shouting orders and moving quickly. His heart swelled with utter relief at the sight of her. She hadn't been near the explosion or her hair would be covered in soot already. It would be by the end of the day but right now it was still as golden as the sun. He thanked the Force, his knees almost giving out beneath him.

They didn't though and he screeched the speeder to a halt, vaulting out of it and racing through the rubble in the streets. "Aala!" he yelled, his voice full of command as if that alone would teleport her to his side.

She stopped immediately when she heard him, turning toward him. They were together in a second; he pulled her into his chest and held her so tight he had to stop himself before he crushed her. She took a gasp of air then she was shaking in his arms, burying her face into his chest. Suddenly he could feel her sobbing as she released everything all at once.

_Oh thank the holy stars she was okay_. He rocked her slowly even while he gripped her as tight as he could. "It's alright, it's okay, we're here, it's okay."

After a minute she lifted her head to look at him. She was already pulling herself together, steeling her eyes. Her tears had stopped even if her cheeks were still streaked with wetness, catching ash from the sky and staining her skin charcoal.

_Force, she was so strong._ Obi-Wan held her face in his hands, wiping away as much as he could with his thumbs. Suddenly the ground rumbled as another section of building crumbled. Aala gripped his arms tighter but it was over in a second.

"A bomb," she told him. "It was a government building but there were apartments next door. People who wouldn't leave their homes. Or couldn't..."

Ben looked up then, finally taking everything in. There were people everywhere, some hurt, some rushing to the crumbled buildings, some rushing away and he knew what they had to do.

"We have to get them out, Ben. There are children..."

"We will. We'll get them."

* * *

Both Ben and Aala worked tirelessly, moving rubble and searching for people who were still alive. It was a mess of emotion and chaos but Ben used the Force when he could to find those who needed to be rescued, moving crumbles of stone that were too heavy to lift. They found a little boy first. Aala pulled him out, cradling him close until Ben rescued the mother and then they moved on to the next spot.

As hours passed and darkness started to fall they kept looking, kept searching. Later, another little boy died in Obi-Wan's arms. Aala hugged them both as he clutched the unknown child to his chest. "He died with us, Ben, think of that. In the comfort of your arms instead of alone down there." Obi-Wan nodded blinking away his own tears. More and more people came to help. Eventually medical help arrived too. Guards from the palace came to search for anymore danger but found none. The attack had gone off as planned.

Jani and Caid came soon after but nothing was said beyond a nod of their heads. They worked for hours through the night without stopping. Sometime mid morning the next day Ben made Aala sit down to drink some water and have a bite to eat. She curled up under his arm as they ate plain sandwiches - bread and meat - in silence, only the cries and shouts of the citizens in the distance filling the air. Then they went to work again. Moving rubble. Searching for survivors. Recovering bodies to be identified and properly buried.

But they had saved many people and she knew it. Aala tried to focus on that above all else. And Obi-Wan had been amazing.

As night began to fall again he kept her close. Holding her hand whenever they moved and any other time he could. Aala was grateful. After a couple more hours they realized there was little else they could do.

Jani came to them, finding them in the darkness with a flashlight. "Go back to the palace," she told them firmly. "You can't do anything else right now. Everyone is being taken care of. You did so well."

"But you -" Aala started to argue.

Jani shook her head. "I slept for two hours in a transport. I couldn't stay on my feet. And I'll go soon too I promise. Go. It's okay."

Aala nodded; she was right. Looking relieved, Jani kissed her forehead and gave her a quick hug before taking off again. Ben's silence made it clear he agreed. There was no more they could do now.

He found a speeder and she curled up at his side as he drove them back. She did her best to let her feelings flow through her and out again as the wind whipped through her tangled hair, thinking of the beautiful faces they had saved, the people who had come together to help, and the sacrifice and goodness she had seen. All of that made her think of Obi-Wan and how grateful she was to have him; how lucky they were to have each other.

They were exhausted and dirty and dejected. But they were together.

When they arrived back, Aala could barely move, tired and sore. Ben hadn't said a word.

She was filthy and sweaty. There was ash in her hair and dirt on her face; her clothes were almost black. All she could think of right now was being clean and warm again.

"I need a shower," she sighed, her voice a quiet rasp as they entered their room. She set her filthy jacket and her things on the couch without thinking about the mess.

Obi-Wan nodded in reply then gave a heavy sigh himself as he toed out of his sturdy black boots.

Moving toward the bathroom, Aala stripped her shirt off and dropped it on the tiled floor without a second thought, Obi-Wan trailing behind her. Neither seemed to care about any modesty or tension between them. It simply didn't matter at all anymore.

He stretched, stripping his own black, dusty tunic off and sat on the tiled ledge surrounding the tub while Aala started the shower and shed the rest of her clothes. She wondered briefly if Ben was planning on joining her or if he was just going through the motions, following mindlessly in her wake.

Glancing at him again, she suspected it was the latter. His eyes were tired, his gaze lost and cold. He leaned over to remove his socks and Aala stepped into the shower stall letting the warm spray hit her full on.

The water felt amazing and she stood there for a full moment just letting the shower rain across her face. She scrubbed her skin with her palms, as a preliminary washing then turned and soaked her hair, letting the hot water hit and soothe the muscles in her back. Forever she just stood there, unable to move.

Finally she opened her eyes again and looked to where Ben still sat. His bare shoulders were strong but hunched over, his elbow rested on his knee and he held his forehead in his hand, just waiting, staring off into nothing. Aala could feel the sadness rolling off him in waves, the devastation of what had been lost. She felt the same but there was nothing more they could do now.

She couldn't bear to see him like this. The cold armor he'd built up over the last few years was only just beginning to dent and now this. The stress of the darkness was starting to show in the wrinkles around his beautiful eyes but he was still her Obi-Wan, young and full of life and love, somewhere deep inside.

She couldn't let him sit alone. She couldn't lose all the ground they had gained in the past three days.

When she slid open the shower door he looked up immediately and she was a little surprised to have acquired his attention so quickly, but then he never missed a thing. Feeling a little vulnerable, she instinctively crossed her arm over her breasts, just in case he said no, just in case she was wrong, and leaned against the shower wall. She was tired but determined while he looked up at her. She could almost sense him hoping for something - a distraction, something to do, anything and she would gladly oblige.

"Wash my hair?" she asked softly. She couldn't help but worry her lip between her teeth while she waited, her heart fluttering, for his reply. But he loved few things more than having someone to take care of.

His eyes softened, his expression relaxing, if only a little, and he nodded. "Yes," he answered.

He stood up then and Aala let herself watch quietly as he finished undressing. Not in a lustful way but just to be with him, present. Force, she had missed him so much, how had she let this happen? Let him drift so far?

It didn't matter now.

Naked now, he stepped toward her and she took in all the familiar lines and planes of his strong, lean body, letting herself be comforted by the sight, by him, exactly how he was with nothing in the way, nothing between them. He was beautiful.

He moved into the shower without a word, the door sliding shut behind him with a definitive 'snick'.

She moved back so he could stand in the spray and when he opened his arms to her she did not hesitate for a second.

He wrapped her up tightly and she laid her head against his shoulder, her cheek pressing to his chest, her arms around his waist. After a few moments, she felt him shifting, reaching for the shampoo then his hands were in her hair, strong fingers rubbing her scalp, building up lather and suds and working it through the lengths. It felt amazing.

"Turn," he murmured, shifting so she could move under the spray. Aala tilted her head back, eyes closed, so the soap could be rinsed from her hair. She felt his gaze on her as much as she felt his hands smoothing the lather away.

She still had her palms and fingers pressed to his waist. His body was warm and solid where it brushed against hers. She kept her eyes closed and focused on the feeling of his hands in her hair, the swell of peace and anticipation his energy brought her.

Force, she loved him. She needed him. But she felt no rush at all, no urgency. He was here and he was so solid in her arms. They had waited this long, a few minutes longer wouldn't hurt. It would be okay.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Let me know if you like! Please Review! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the last chapter was okay! I really hope you guys are still enjoying. This chapter picks up a bit! Let me know if you're reading and want more, love to hear from you all. Much love <3

More than a year had passed since Obi-Wan and Aala had been together - alone together. _Together_ together. But yet here they were again. Aala wished she had not let so much time pass by. He needed her. That seemed obvious now, but of course that meant he would only make it harder. Obi-Wan was nothing if not self-sacrificing.

It had been a long time but he knew her so so well. In the shower, he turned her again, pouring a swirl of creamy conditioner in his hand then took his time working it through her hair with his palms from the bottom up. He knew exactly how she liked it done. After a minute he shifted her back under the water and continued running his hands over her hair, working all the conditioner in then working all the excess back out with the hot water.

Aala sighed, daring to open her eyes again to look at him. His blue eyes had gone dark with desire, intense and affectionate. Finished with her hair, one hand slipped down her bare back. The other cupped her head and he brought her closer, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Thank you."

She wasn't sure what exactly for but it did not matter.

She pressed a lingering kiss to a little scar on his shoulder then moved once more so he could wash himself. Exhausted she let herself drop to sit on the bench seat in the corner, unwilling to leave him. She leaned against the wall, shivering a little as her skin touched the chilly tile, and wrapped her arms around her body, watching him.

His lips quirked, an almost smile when he caught her gaze on him. She watched the lithe muscles in his arms shift as he pushed his hands through his own hair as he washed it, then she watched the drops of water as they slid down his shoulders, over his chest, to his taut belly, catching in the soft trail of dark russet hair that led lower.

Ben finished quickly and shut the water off, using the Force to call two towels from across the room. He wrapped her up in the first then stepped out of the shower, drying himself brusquely before wrapping it around his waist.

Aala dried her body nearly as fast and was now rubbing her hair with the corners of the fluffy towel as best she could.

Stormy blue eyes met her own softer grey-blue and they were caught, frozen for one moment on the edge of a decision but before she could blink he pulled her toward him and she was in his arms again.

He held her impossibly tight, solid and sure, pressing his cheek against her hair. "Aala," he whispered her name.

She nuzzled the soft thatch of hair on his chest, breathing in his clean scent. They stood there wrapped up in each other, unmoving, before Aala spoke. "Bed," she murmured. The meaning was unmistakable. They needed this.

Ben pulled back letting out a deep breath. For one moment she thought he was still hesitating. But then he kissed her forehead and her cheekbone. She closed her eyes and he kissed her eyelid and the tip of her nose. Then he kissed her mouth, full of feeling but too brief, before he leaned down, impatient, to scoop her into his strong arms.

Aala could not help herself. Dropping her towel, she threaded her hand into his damp hair and pulled his mouth back down to hers. She kissed him while he carried her to his bed, using the Force, no doubt, to guide his way through the dark rooms. His skin was hot, solid and smooth where he pressed her bare body to his. She slid her tongue into his mouth and he gave a soft groan. It had been so long since she had felt this feeling... She needed him.

When they entered the darkened bedroom she pulled away to gauge the emotion in his gaze, to see if he felt even a margin of what she was feeling now. The look in his eyes took her breath away, gone dark with need. They reached the bed and he leaned over to lay her down near the center. The blankets were fluffy and soft beneath her. He stood and just stared at her, perusing her bare body with heat in his eyes for a full moment before he moved again.

Then he was stripping his towel and he was with her on the bed, watching her in the dim light from the fresher, half on top of her, slipping his arm around her waist and sliding his knee between her thighs, twining them together. He captured her mouth roughly, stroking his tongue against hers. Before she could respond he was moving on, dragging his lips down her throat and sucking there, his stubble tickling her skin.

"Obi-Wan," she gasped, caught off guard but still wanting more. This didn't feel like hard, cold Ben. No, this was the man that loved her.

He moaned against her skin and she could feel the vibration. His voice was gruff. "Say it again."

"Obi-Wan," she sighed. "Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan."

He continued his kisses, exploring every inch, focused solely on _her_. He traced her collarbone with his tongue, then moved back to the pulse on her neck, nipping and sucking there, sending bolts of sensation through her body.

Aala shivered in pleasure then arched against him, pressing closer. She couldn't keep still. The air in the room was chilly, but he was hot, and her blood was pounding through her veins. He seemed to sense her need and he slipped the covers from underneath them and then back up and over, pulling her in close to his body under the thick blankets. She could feel his erection, hardening, hot, pressing against her thigh and she rubbed against it.

His mouth trailed wet kisses down the flat of her chest until he reached the swell of her breast. He moved one hand to cup the soft full mound, lifting the tip closer to his mouth. His thumb swept across her nipple once, teasing, making the sensitive skin pucker. Aala held her breath, electric sensation and anticipation making her dizzy.

Oh, how long had it been since she'd felt his mouth on her?

He didn't make her wait any longer.

Lowering his head, he placed a kiss right to the tip of the tight little peak as if it was the most precious thing to him. A gasp escaped her lips at the touch, and she squirmed in pleasure, arching toward him. He waited for her to quiet, then he kissed there again. The tip of his tongue circled her nipple, around and around, before he settled his mouth over her to suckle hard.

Sensation arced like lightning through her body, burning fire straight to the center of her as he sucked and dragged his tongue across the stiff peak. Aala tilted her head back, surrendering to whatever he willed, already lost to pleasure. He teased her for what felt like ages, intense and hot-eyed, moving his warm, greedy mouth to tease the other nipple then back again. His fingers slipped over her abdomen, tickling the sensitive skin of her lower belly before sliding between her thighs.

So light she could hardly feel it at first, he traced his fingertips across the sensitive folds between her legs. He continued to nuzzle her breast as he did, his touch light, building her up as slow as he could manage. When she was lost to the dual sensation of his mouth and his light touch, he slipped the tips of his fingers between her labia. A low groan escaped his throat as they slid easily through her slickness.

"Obi-Wan," she pleaded.

He glanced up at her with dark fiery eyes then moved closer to capture her lips with languid kisses as he continued to stroke her. Aala moaned, the sound muffled by his mouth on hers. She shifted her hips, hoping for firmer touches but he kept his steady light motion. His fingertips moved upward to slip around her clit, making her gasp, but only for a moment before he slid back down. He paused then sunk one finger deep inside of her, pumping slowly while she writhed. Obi-Wan gave a deep sigh, breaking the kiss and pulling back to watch her face as he pleasured her.

"Beautiful..." he murmured. She was overcome with the bliss he was giving her but she managed to open her eyes enough to see a touch of a satisfied smile had come to his lips as he watched her. She mewled in response, trying to ask for more.

The sound seemed to work, spurring him. Finally, he granted her mercy and moved between her legs, covering her with his own lean, strong body, his skin hot to the touch. Adjusting the tip of his manhood to carefully press against her, he waited until she met his eyes then pushed inside her easily. The feeling of his firm length gliding in, filling her, sent surges of ecstasy through her body. Aala wriggled her hips, overcome and needy, already on the edge of the release. Though she could see the growing pleasure and desire in his eyes, his brow was furrowed. He was still trying to contain his feelings, to keep from catching fire. The expression on his face, the muscles in his arms, his whole body - everything was tight with rigid constraint.

Aala whimpered, tilting her hips and squeezing her body around his cock. He moaned at the feeling but his careful composure did not crack. He pushed in, careful, then glided out again. He kissed her, stroking his tongue in her mouth as he thrust, filling her. It was very good but she wanted more.

"Mmmmmmm, Obi..." she moaned, breaking his kiss and lifting her hips to take him deeper.

"Hmm?" He pulled back then slid forward, slow and measured, watching her eyes. "So tight...Aala..."

"Please." Aala forced herself to keep her eyes from closing, she slid her palm over his stubbled cheek, making him maintain her gaze. "Don't hold back," she begged, "...need this."

His answering sigh was harsh against her cheek. "Aala..." His tone sounded warning but she didn't care.

"Please. Harder."

The furrow of his brow relaxed as he closed his eyes. He pushed a little harder, rocking her, then circled his hips, lighting up every nerve inside. She gasped in pleasure, encouraging him. He took her again, making sure he pressed against her clit as he did. Again. Harder. His movements sped up, more passionate, less controlled. He gave in.

"Yes..." she arched beneath him, helpless to the fire he was now fully stoking within, his hips pumping steadily. She reached up, pressing her hands to the headboard above them, steadying herself, surrendering to him. He remembered everything she liked. His hot mouth found her breast again, and he flicked his tongue around the swollen peak then nipped her gently with his lips, tugging on her nipple.

Aala cried and began to writhe beneath his weight, drawing her knees up higher against his waist; he took her harder now, his hips moving in perfect rhythm. Nothing had ever felt so good, nothing ever better than him here right now giving all of himself to her.

She pulled his upper body down closer with one arm so she could kiss his strong shoulder, salty with sweat. Nipping him where his shoulder met his neck, she slid her fingers into his hair and he groaned, jerking hard. She felt the beginnings of her climax swelling from her center as he filled her and pressed her face to his skin, breathing him in. The way he smelled, Obi-Wan, him exactly as she remembered.

Both of them were right on the edge she knew, she was panting against his shoulder hoping he would never ever stop and he was making the sexiest gruff moans with each breath he exhaled as he moved.

With one hand, Obi-Wan shifted her leg wide to press against the mattress then he slid his hand across her inner thigh. He angled his hips to make room, but never stopped moving. Then he was slipping his fingertips to where she needed them - touching, circling, soft and slick and precise.

He gave a long breathy moan against the shell of her ear as his own climax began. She could feel his cock, buried deep, swelling then beginning to pulse inside of her.

He circled his fingers quicker over her clit, setting her on fire, even as his orgasm overcame him. He groaned harshly, spilling inside of her. The combination of sensations, his swollen length pulsing inside her and the flickering of his fingers was enough to make her shatter. Aala came hard, crying out as pleasure exploded through her body. Clutching him tightly, her body shook, gasping as she lost sense of everything except the way he felt inside her and over her.

He moved his hand from her swollen center when she could take no more. The release overwhelmed them both; she still writhed slowly beneath him. Then he collapsed in her arms breathing hard, staying joined with her as she rocked against him, her body rippling with aftershocks of pleasure from her orgasm.

It was long minutes before the bliss started to ebb, before Aala began to catch her breath again. She savored the rush of endorphins beneath her skin and kept him close, pressing his body against her, still sheathed inside of her. She moved her hips just to better feel the way he still filled her as she gradually came down from her release. The last time she had felt this kind of joy had been so long ago.

After a minute, Obi-Wan shifted just a little, so he could rest most of his weight on one arm, but he did not pull away. "My girl," he murmured, voice low. He lifted his head from the crook of her neck to bestow her with slow, lazy, open-mouthed kisses in their afterglow.

Aala lifted one hand to run her fingers through his unruly hair again, still damp, while he kissed her. A tear slipped out the corner of her eye when he pulled back. He kissed the tear away gently, his eyes serious but full of affection then laid his head against her breasts again. As he began to fade, he finally slid out of her gently, and collapsed to her side, pulling her in close against his chest. Using the Force, he called his towel to his hand for her to use, then discarded it when she was done.

A deep breath escaped him as she settled in his arms. He nuzzled against her ear then lifted his hand to stroke her hair. She buried her face against his shoulder as he pulled the blankets up with his free hand and savored the feeling of his warm, secure embrace. Nothing had ever felt better.

Though both were often prone to sleepless nights, here, in only moments, they fell asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like and want to see more! Thanks for reading <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so so much to everyone who is reading. This is for CheshireCatSmile3

The next morning brought dark grey skies, but light nonetheless. It began to rain just after dawn, only a few moments after Aala woke. Obi-Wan found her standing at the window, staring off toward the city. She had a thick blanket wrapped around her.

For awhile he stood with her, absently rubbing her neck, letting peace and lingering sadness wash over them. Then he bent to kiss the curve of her bare shoulder and retreated into the fresher, sensing she needed a few more moments.

When Jani arrived not much later, the princess knocked and waited in the hall politely (and knowingly) for Aala to open the door.

"Caid and I are going back to the city. I'd like you to stay here and meet with the queen, get all the data and info you can back to Coruscant and help plan."

Aala looked to Obi for a moment, but he deferred to her. He was truly here for her, and she turned back, nodding. "Of course, I have a lot to do. And I have hope...this -" she stopped, swallowing and Ben knew she was fighting back emotion. "This will speed the process. When they see what happened..." she trailed off, her meaning clear.

Jani nodded and they shared a look then she was gone.

Ben followed her directly after to a briefing with the Queen. Advisors and other top members of her government were there as well, and they sat quietly in the corner for the duration. Aala took notes, typing on her datapad at a speed Ben could hardly fathom while he took mental notes of his own, of everyone in the room and everything that was said. This was a technique he had honed well over time, though he had not used it as much in recent years - his ability to read a room, and people, as if he were able to take a mental stamp of each person, what they were about, and the direction in which any given situation was headed. Perhaps some might say at this particular moment such a thing was not needed, as none in the room were opposed, but Obi-Wan knew better than anyone how quickly tides could turn.

Afterwards, the Queen asked to speak to them alone, only her most trusted advisor staying behind.

"Your Highness," Aala began as soon as the door slid shut behind them. "With your leave, when we are done here, I will begin transferring everything I have to Coruscant. I am confident regard will change in our favor now within the Senate. Especially with the data I gathered yesterday at the site."

Ben glanced to Aala at this, his brow furrowing - she had collected data yesterday?

She gave him a look that was undeniably Aala - an 'I'll explain later of course' - then continued.

"Those in the senate who have any sense of decency will not be able to ignore your call for aide now."

Unable to help himself, Ben made a quiet noise of doubt at that.

Aala paused, the corner of her mouth quirking almost imperceptibly. "And I do believe there are enough of us left to win that vote."

The Queen nodded, approving but obviously still contemplating. Then she turned to Obi-Wan.

"I must say...your presence here intrigues me Ben Kenobi. You seem to clearly have no interest in politics, yet it is obvious you are not just merely here for security or as a guard."

Obi-Wan looked down for one moment, considering his response, then back up at the Queen. He could almost feel Aala itching to answer for him, to protect him from such questioning, though they both knew he didn't need protecting. The thought she wanted to do everything she could for him, to keep him from any scrutiny or judgement, touched him. But he didn't mind.

"In all truth, I'm here for Ambassador Naberrie. Simply because she asked me to come. She seems to believe I have some incomparable value I cannot always see myself. And I'm here for the people. Perhaps I didn't initially come specifically for your people, but in general, all people, to fight and speak for those who cannot, for whatever reason that may be."

A soft smile touched the Queen's lips and she nodded once before standing to dismiss them. "You are very lucky to have each other. Thank you. We will meet again briefly this evening."

At that, Ben and Aala left and he followed her to the communications center where she could process and send all of her information. They set up in a small private room with all the equipment she needed, and Aala wasted no time going to work. Obi-Wan helped organize her data until she finally sat back in her chair, taking a breath.

"You collected data yesterday?" he asked, curious when she had a break in her concentration.

She nodded. "There was a camera, on the straps of my jacket, over my shoulders. I had to adjust it a few times but I kept it running. I was using it before - I caught some of the explosion."

"Aala..." he shook his head, "that's incredible."

She shrugged, looking back to her computer screen.

"I didn't notice..." he murmured.

"Obi-Wan," she said softly. "You had much more important things to focus on. The way you can...feel...people, what they need, and with so many needing you, I don't think you'd notice if a hurricane moved over you. And that's how it should be."

He shook his head. "You do so much, Aala. Having that footage - it's invaluable."

"We make a good team," the corner of her mouth quirked charmingly. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to pull her into his lap and love her but he couldn't ignore that twinge of doubt that pestered him even now. What would happen when they returned to Coruscant? She would only be dragged into trouble, more and more of it. Not that she seemed to have any difficulty finding it on her own...but still he didn't want to be the cause of it. Not for her.

As Aala opened a comm to contact Bail he pushed those thoughts away. He listened quietly as Aala confirmed the status of their situation. Bail had indeed heard what had happened but had yet to learn the details.

"Thank you for your quick message last night, Aala," his voice came through the staticky comm, "letting me know you were okay. I heard rumor of the attack right away but I was not sure what to believe."

Aala glanced up at Obi-Wan when she spoke. "I do not think rebels could have been armed so on their own...not this quickly. I feel more certain now the Separatists must be directly involved."

"I agree. I'll have my people look into it more here."

Aala glanced to Ben for a moment before continuing. "There's an ancient forest here as well...we, Ben and I that is, would like to research the history and hopefully explore it, as soon as you have all the evidence you need and things have settled. I think - we think it might have something to do with the avid interest in this planet."

"Of course, Aala, I trust your instincts. If you think it's important, I'll back you. Whatever you need."

"Thank you, Bail."

* * *

 

By the time they returned to their room, it was late in the evening and the palace was quiet. Jani had commed only to assure Aala they had made it back safely and they were retiring early.

Aala sighed, relieved to be done with the day and stripped off her shoes and her trousers without a word then changed into a worn, buttery soft button down shirt and collapsed on the bed. Ben had planted himself in a cozy plush chair in a shadowy corner of the bedroom when they arrived and was clearly too deep in thought.

Aala watched him for a few minutes in the dim lighting, enjoying the view but she vowed from now on not to let himself get lost inside his own thoughts for too long as he was so wont to do as of late. After a moment she spoke up, breaking the heavy silence.

"C'mere," she murmured softly.

He didn't hesitate. He went to her, slipping into her arms in the wide bed to press against her, but his brow stayed furrowed.

For a moment she just held him, sliding her fingers through his lengthening hair. "What are you thinking so hard about," she finally asked, pulling him up from his thoughts as if from deep under water.

Ben sighed and brushed his mouth against the bare skin right below her collarbone then sighed again. "I'm not sure we should've done that," he murmured after a moment, referring, she knew, to the night before.

Aala slid her hand through his hair again. "Then we'll have to do it again to see," she teased.

She felt him smile against her skin, but she knew that alone wouldn't be enough to sway him.

"I don't want to hurt you." He pressed his face into her neck. "I don't want you to get hurt."

She smiled softly. "I won't. I can't." She nudged him to meet her eyes. "I'm made of durasteel."

He couldn't help chuckling a little, rubbing his nose against her skin. "You don't feel like durasteel."

"What do I feel like?"

"Mmmmmm," he sighed, giving in, brushing the tip of his nose over her throat. "Warm," he said.

His hand slipped down to caress her thigh, then under the hem of her shirt to slide against her stomach. "Soft."

Aala shifted into his touch, relaxing under the gentle slide of his fingertips over her skin. He settled closer to her, his touch beginning to wander; he slipped the lowest button on her shirt free then slid his hand to her knee. The tips of his fingers danced a sensual path to the inside of her knee then slowly up the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Aala took a breath as Obi-Wan looked up at her, eyes dark, his handing moving between her legs. He slipped his fingers beneath her underwear tracing her folds slowly before he dipped inside. "Hmmmm," he closed his eyes. "Wet."

Aala gasped quietly and sank back into the pillows behind them, letting him touch at his leisure, sinking into his pleasure. For a long time, he simply touched her, watching her reactions, a low hum of desire reverberating between them. Soon she couldn't help but want more and she wriggled a little. He got the message, moving to help her slip her underwear off, then resumed his slow exploration of her sensitive center, stroking and circling softly. Obi-Wan's own breathing began to increase and he nuzzled against her neck, gently brushing his stubble over her collarbone then lower. She could clearly see how hard he was now and decided to move things along.

Aala shifted to kneel in front of him and lifted his shirt over his head. He shimmied out of his pants as she slowly finished unbuttoning her sleep shirt. Her eyes were drawn to his impressive erection as he sat up, leaning against the pillows watching her hot eyed. She felt like she was on fire.

"Obi-Wan," she murmured, reaching for him. He slid his hands around her waist under her open shirt, pulling her to his lap. He captured her mouth with his as he pulled her closer, sliding his tongue over her lower lip. "Aala," he groaned shifting his hips. His cock brushed against her, making her gasp helplessly. He dragged his mouth over her throat then nipped her pulse and pushed her shirt off her shoulders, his gaze sliding hotly to her breasts. Aala let herself sink into his lap, the blankets soft beneath her knees and she pressed herself against his length. He kissed her again, his hands slipping to her hips to rock her against him.

"Aala," his voice was hoarse. "Darling..."

"Yes," she murmured, agreeing with his unspoken request. She lifted on her knees for him.

He wrapped his hand around his manhood, unable to help stroking himself once while she shifted then he guided himself to her immediately and she sank down, letting him fill and stretch her, she moved as slow as she could. Obi-Wan gave a soft groan as she slid over him.

When she started to move, he swept her hair back and pressed kisses up the column of her neck until he was nuzzling the sensitive patch of skin just under her ear.

"Ohh!" She gasped when he nipped her lightly there, writhing atop him.

"My sweet girl," he murmured, thrusting his hips just barely harder now. "So sweet."

"Mmmmmm..." She let her head fall back, loving his mouth on her. Every part of him, his muscled shoulders and his warm skin and his dark eyes, was perfect and making her feel perfect and she couldn't even begin to try and form words. She slid one hand into the hair on this chest, wrapping her other hand around his forearm to hold on and bucked against him.

He mouthed at her neck. "You feel amazing, Aala. So perfect for me."

His voice was low and rough in her ear and the sound made her shiver, a ripple of extra pleasure coursing through her body. She started to move faster on top of him, losing herself to sensation when he wrapped his hands around her waist and hitched her up a little against his body so he had more room to thrust and control the pace. The feeling was incredible and her mind was a haze of pleasure. He bent his head so he could brush his lips over her chest. One arm slid around the small of her back and he lifted the other to cup her breast. His thumb flicked back and forth over her nipple until it was hard then he captured the little peak between his lips, tugging then laving it with his tongue.

Aala cried out, tossing her head back as he settled in to suckle. The combination of his mouth on her breast and him moving inside of her sent her senses spiraling.

"Obi-Wan," she cried out, trying to move her hips harder for more friction. "Please..."

He pressed his mouth to the flat of her chest, muffling a low groan as she sunk back down and took him deeper. Then he moved to her other breast, flicking his tongue and sucking her nipple. Electricity shot through her body, making her clench around his cock and moan.

"Good, darling?" He sighed against the curve of her breast, his breath short. "...so hot...say it."

"More. Yes," Aala cried. "Please don't stop." She slid one hand to the back of his neck, threading her fingers through his hair. His pace remained the same, an easy, sensual rhythm, thrusting all the way in and slowly sliding back out again. Aala writhed, circling her hips against his, needing just that extra little bit more to get what she needed.

"Harder," she breathed. Lighting shot up her spine when he complied. She was so close.

A low moan escaped him and he slid both hands down to cup her bottom, guiding her as she rode him.

Aala whimpered, unable to form thoughts. How did he do this every time... Reduce her to this quivering puddle. He filled her so well. Another whimper escaped her, desperate.

Ben moved before she knew what was happening and she was on her back on the thick comforter. Obi-Wan had flipped them over without leaving her body. He caught her hand in his and trapped it, pressing it to the pillows above her head.

He began to move again, long steady strokes, pressing hard and slow. Aala arched her back and hooked her knees at his hips, taking everything he had to give. Gradually his pace increased, bit by bit, until Aala was shaking, her legs quivering even as she clung to him. She forced her eyes open so she could watch him, moving above her. The stubble at his jaw was rough looking but she loved the way it felt against her sensitive skin, the contrast of it. The soft strands of his hair were disheveled. He looked rakish, and a bit wild...sexy, just a little lost, but nothing except love and desire shone in his midnight eyes, alight even in the dark, somehow.

The head of his cock brushed that perfect spot inside her as he shifted and pushed deep and she gasped, her eyes closing briefly as she was lost to sizzling ecstasy. Aala tilted her head back into the pillow, overcome with him, with everything he gave so effortlessly. His eyes shone when he brushed that spot again making her cry out. The next thrust came a little harder, then another before she could catch her breath. She could feel he was holding back his own climax in favor of giving hers first since he had not been able to control himself the night before, but she hadn't cared at all.

"Obi-Wan," she murmured his name, breathless, knowing it would drive him crazy.

He groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as he dropped his head to bury his face into the curve of her neck. Aala couldn't help but grin but then his pace increased and the heat inside of her was bursting. Suddenly, without warning, he rubbed against her swollen, pulsing clit and it was all too much and she was coming hard, clenching around his cock and crying out with the intensity of it. One of her hands was still pinned by Obi-Wan to the bed above her head and she slid the other into his hair, clutching him to her. She felt like she would disintegrate into the air, the pleasure was so intense.

He came only a moment later, bucking as he spilled himself inside of her shaking body. Waves and waves of bliss crashed over Aala as he filled her and her climax continued to pulse through her. She writhed, loving the way he felt inside and out. Obi-Wan finally let go of her hand and somehow managed to wrap his arms around her, pulling her even closer to his body as he shifted to rest partially on his side. Aala felt sated and boneless and wonderful; she moved easily with him.

After only a few minutes she drifted off, warm and safe in his arms and didn't stir again until he started to soften and moved to carefully disengage from her body. She made a sleepy, unhappy noise when he left the bed, but then he was gently soothing her with a warm washcloth and he was back in the bed. She was asleep the moment his arms came around her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please, lease let me know what you think! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am so sorry for the delay. Please know, no matter what, I will never give up on this story (or the other ones in progress!) just let me know what you want to see :) I hope all of you are very well, and please enjoy

 

* * *

The next day they all went into the city together, Aala with a backpack full of recording equipment, Ben, her grey-rogue turned camera-and-sound-assistant. While Jani and Caid focused on aide, Ben and and Aala spent all morning and into lunchtime gathering footage of all they could.

They sat on a piece of crumbled duracrete wall for lunch. Aala refused to spend more than 10 minutes eating a dry sandwich then taking a gulp of water, watching Obi-Wan and deep in thought while she did.

"You should go and see Kala," she announced, standing up and brushing her hands off on her pants when she was done with the simple meal.

"Sorry?" Ben looked up at her, confusion written across his features.

"I'm sure she would appreciate knowing you're okay, and it's good for you. I'm just heading back to the palace now. I'll probably have meetings and I have to review our files and all sorts of boring things I know you don't care for. I'm safe there."

Ben stood up and glanced around for a moment, seeming to think, the looked back to her. "Alright," he answered. "If you're sure..."

"I am," she gave a small smile.

"Just for an hour or two," he amended, his voice a little gruff.

Aala nodded, then kissed his cheek quickly before he could change his mind, recruiting a palace guard to take drive her back. She gave a short wave to Ben as they left.

True to his word, Ben returned within two hours and sat with Aala as she finished reviewing all the raw video she had collected then sent it on to Coruscant for Bail to assess. Any meetings she had taken care of first so when they finished they had dinner then went back to their room late into the evening.

It wasn't hard to notice Ben was even more quiet than usual, contemplative and deep in thought, his brow seeming to be permanently furrowed.

"How did it go? How was Kala?" Aala asked as they entered their room.

Ben sat down on the bed while Aala took her jacket off and sorted some of the tclothing she had left out earlier.

"She was good. She's strong. It's hard - it's hard to think of anything happening to her... I wouldn't hesitate - " he swallowed. "I wouldn't hesitate to hurt anyone that tried to hurt her. Or you." He paused. "And that scares me." Ben shook his head, looking away from Aala. "Sometimes I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. I don't know what's right anymore... The anger I feel..."

Aala moved to stand in front of him, brushing the hair away from his forehead. "You do what you have to do to protect the people that need it. You know what you're doing is for good. There is nothing wrong with anger. Accept that you feel it and let it pass through you. I believe in you, Ben. I'm going to keep saying it until you believe in you too."

He looked up at her, almost reverently, his gaze full of mixed emotion. Giving in, he slid his hands over her hips, holding on to her.

"Trouble follows me. More it seems every day. Even knowing me now brings trouble from both sides. If something happened, if someone hurt you because of me..."

"Do you know what hurts me," Aala interjected quietly, her heart skipping a beat. "It hurts me when you leave. Without a word. No explanation or goodbye or..." she shook her head looking down at her hands. "It hurts me when I go weeks or months, not knowing whether or not you're alive."

"Aala -" his voice was gruff.

"It hurts when I miss you so much it feels like my heart is actually being squeezed inside my chest and I have no idea when..."

He reached for her hand, pulling it up to his lips and holding it there.

"Everything else we can get through. Together." Her next words were so quiet she didn't know if he would hear her. "And when it's the end, it's the end. I won't live my life always afraid that."

Her heart raced in her chest, all the fear that one wrong word could send him bolting, that he could leave at any moment, that he could disappear anytime he chose and never come back, filling her with an icy chill. But they were here together now. He couldn't leave the planet without her, at least she had this.

"Aala...I hope - I want you to know. I don't want that. To do that to you. You deserve so much more..."

"I know you don't," she breathed. "You are enough for me, you are everything, exactly as you are. I promise. I love all the parts of you," she whispered. "The dark and the light."

His hands slid from clutching her hips around to the small of her back, pressing his cheek to her abdomen while she slipped her fingers through his hair. "I love you too," he whispered.

Aala sighed softly, enjoying the way it felt, emotionally and physically, for him to wrap himself around her. There was nothing to be done for his problems now but to love him how he was.

"Come on," Aala murmured, sighing again as she reached around to grasp his strong fingers in her own, wanting nothing more than to just be close to him. Ben looked up at her, his eyes a dark midnight blue, and she tugged a little on his hand indicating he should get up. "Time to get naked."

His mouth quirked but he complied without further argument.

Together they walked into the fresher and started shedding their clothes. Aala reached to turn on the water, holding her hand under the spray to test the temperature. Steam started to fill the shower and Ben came up behind her, helping her to remove the last of her clothes. He undid the clasp of her bra, tracing his fingertips over the delicate skin between her shoulder blades and smoothing his hands over the curves of his shoulders as he pushed the straps away.

When all their clothes were lying on the floor, they stepped under the warm spray of water, Ben lowering his head for a soft kiss, his lips clinging gently to hers. Aala indulged him for a minute before pulling away to grab some soap. She made a foamy lather between her hands then washed him slowly, rubbing the soap over his chest and shoulders and down his firm stomach. She slid her slippery hands carefully over his cock, and it started to swell as he let out a soft low sigh. She urged him to turn him, washing his broad back, and savoring the curve of his buttocks then sat down on the bench seat to do his legs.

After he rinsed she stayed sitting though, moving him to stand in front of her.

"Isn't it your turn?" he asked looking down at her.

Aala shook her head, her gaze warm as it traveled over him. "I want to take care of you."

"Aala, you don't -"

"Hush."

He obeyed, closing his eyes as her hands moved over his hips, then one shifted and she softly brushed her fingers over his cock before wrapping them around the width. Obi-Wan gazed down at her as she began to stroke him slowly dusting soft little kisses along his shaft; she waited until he met her eyes then leaned forward to drag her tongue over the head.

"Force, Aala..." he groaned, trying to hold still.

"Hmmmmmm," she hummed then took him in her mouth, sucking softly at the tip and circling it with her tongue. Teasing, she pulled back just a little so he could watch her lap at his cock with her tongue then she took him in her mouth again, sliding down, taking him in, as much as she could handle, to the back of her throat.

He gave a harsh sigh, trying to hold on she knew; it made her smile a little. Aala started a lazy rhythm, sliding her mouth up and down the length of his cock, squeezing the base gently with her hand.

After a minute he lifted one trembling hand to thread in her hair, simply to feel the movement of her head. Aala gave a quiet little moan, letting him know she liked it and letting him feel the vibration. His fingers twitched in her hair and she heard his breath catch. She purposefully kept her rhythm slow, teasing, but she loved to watch him start to lose control, and she wanted him to learn it was okay to just let go more often. So while she was still keeping that slow up and down rhythm after a few minutes and his breathing was starting to grow harsh, he finally shifted his hand to guide her, his fingers moving towards the back of her neck, urging just a little more, a little faster... The feeling of him taking that little bit of control for himself made her thighs clench with want, need flaring to life between her legs.

A soft moan escaped her and she saw his other hand was clenched tight around the shower bar, his knuckles turning white. With his strong fingers tangled in her hair he finally urged her to move even faster and she complied eagerly. Aala took him in as far as she could then paused to hold him there. After a moment she slid back up to suck at the tip, swirling her tongue around it, then slid down again, and continued at the pace he wanted, trying to give him as much sensation as she could.

She knew he was close when she heard his breath catch raggedly and felt his entire body tense in anticipation. A soft hum of pleasure and pride from her seemed just enough to take him over the edge.

A deep groan escaped Obi-Wan, his fingers tightening in her hair as he came hard, a jet of his fluid coating her tongue. Aala pulled away carefully, letting his cock slip out of her mouth but still pumping his cock with her hand, and tipped her head back to look up at him. His groans grew louder as his orgasm continued to pulse through his body and he watched the next streams of his release splash across her breasts leaving creamy trails on her skin. "Aala," he moaned her name, then bit his lower lip.

He closed his eyes as his climax finally started to recede and Aala watched as a shudder wracked his body, his broad shoulders blocking the spray of the water.

His breath was harsh, his hand trembling, but as soon as he was able he was tugging Aala up from her seat, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. He buried his face at her neck, holding her body against his as he braced himself with one arm against the shower wall. She let him hold her for as long as he wanted, nuzzling his shoulder and running her hand over the broad expanse of his back while he recovered.

"Aala," he murmured softly after awhile. Then he clasped her upper arms in his hands to stand her in front of him and he was washing her body with as much reverence as she had done him, running his hands in soapy circles over her breasts and back, gently between her thighs then rubbing her neck and shoulders. When she was clean and rinsed, he shut the water off and scooped her up into his arms with a singular purpose.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please let me know if you're still enjoying this story! Hope you all have a wonderful weekend


End file.
